the 2 dark ternament
by secretlovers
Summary: kagome has a secret, what? hiei is flirting with her? kurama tooo! waht is the world coming tooo?ON HOLD FOR AN UNDITERMINED AMOUNT OF TIME DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's POV:

I looked over the edge. I yearned to jump in. My whole soul wished to fall through the blue light to the feudal era. I wished with all my being to fight demons and travel with my friends. A tear ran down my face. But I couldn't do any of that. The well had sealed. It had been half a week since it had closed. We had killed Naraku after three years. Yes, it had been three years. I had fallen down the well at fifteen, but I was no longer a weak, naïve child. I was a strong sensible teen almost adult.

Three years in the past had taught me so much. I could survive in the wilderness with nothing for years, I could track almost anything, and I was strong mentally and physically. After a year of living there, always being protected by my friends, I had learned I had to fight for myself or I would die. At sixteen Kikyo joined us. I had taken this as a gift rather then a curse. I had known by then that Inuyasha would never love me. I left my group and ran off to train. I went to Kouga. He taught me speed, stamina, and hand to hand combat. He also taught me hunting, tracking, and how to communicate with wolves. I loved the wolf part. I could understand and talk to wolves, I could summon them, and I could control them if I really need to but I rarely did the last because it would be forceful.

I had also found out during my stay that Kouga was planning to mate with Ayame. He had given up his love for me. I was happy for him. I had grown tired of him chasing me. Well after I had left Kouga I went to Totosi. He made me weapons and sent me to a demon swordsman. He taught me all about knives, daggers, and swords. I had caught on very quickly. Well I thanked my new friends and went back to Totosi's. I stayed for a couple weeks. I had learned how to do a lot of stuff in a smith. I also learned how to sharpen and care for my own weapons along with how to make weapons.

Then I had seen Sesshomaru. He had come to Totosi to ask for a blade. He had become a bit less evil over the year and Totosi actually agreed. While he waited he had focused on me. For the three days Totosi had made his blade Sesshomaru had watched me train by myself and practice all my skills. Then he had told me he would train me more on other things. It had come as a surprise but a good one.

Well I had trained with Sesshomaru learning the whip, more hand to hand combat and etiquette. Etiquette might not seem important but he taught me how to act around demon nobility along with human nobility. He introduced me to the other lords and ladies and such too. It had helped a lot when we travelled to their lands later. Well over the period of time I spent with Sesshomaru I also saw a lot of Rin and Jaken. Jaken even shut up for once and taught me how to use the staff without Sesshomaru ordering him too.

Then I had met with Sesshomaru's generals and learned the mace, scythe, axe, and a bunch of useful tricks and skills. When I had been taught everything I had said goodbye. Shockingly before I left Sesshomaru had made me his sister. It had been a ceremony where I had cut up my arm with a blade. He had done the same. Then we had pressed the wounds together letting our blood seep together. We had caught the falling blood in a bowl and then each drank half of our mixed blood. It had been gross but hey what the hell I was just honoured to be a part of the ceremony. He had also weighed me down with weapons and armour before sending me on my way.

Also part of becoming Sesshomaru's sister in blood had changed me. I could then run almost as fast as a demon, I had the strength and stamina of a demon, my senses enhanced, and I had some appearance changes. I got a crescent moon like Sesshomaru's on my forehead, I got magenta stripes on my arms, not my cheeks though, I grew tiny claws and ting fangs. And my ears became pointed. Also an inch on the end of my hair turned silver. I was a demon. I was quite happy with it.

Well I left Sesshomaru with a few tears and moved on to the next training step. I went to a strong miko who taught me how to master my powers and the bow. I did this incredibly fast. Then I left her also. I went on my own journey for a while after that just spending some time alone. I had gone to the mountains in the north. I had travelled through them for a few weeks until I stumbled upon a mansion in the middle of the mountains during a storm. I had met a demoness. I had been wary at first.

Then I found out she was the guardian of the snow peeked mountains. She was a wind sorceress like Kagura but had some ice demon in her blood. She taught me how to listen to the wind. How to catch rumours that floated on it, how to listen as it whispered past me, and how to control it to a small amount. She had given me a fan like Kagura's but it was light blue with a deep blue ice dragon on it. She had taught me how to use it a bit and how to contact wind guardians and wind spirits. It had been very valuable information and I cherished it.

When that was done I finally headed back too my friends. As I passed by Kouga again, though, he made me his sister like Sesshomaru. After I had done that with him I had got blue eyes and a blue stripe added beside my two magenta ones and the crescent moon on my forehead turned blue. I also grew a tail like Kouga's. It was black and fell to my knees. The end was tipped with silver like my hair. I also understood wolves better and they knew I was a leader, like Kouga and gave me respect.

I was now an silver inu and black wolf youkai. I found out that even though I was a sister to Kouga and Sesshomaru; neither would not be a brother to the other. I had been very honoured, and proud. I had left him and thanked him heartily. I had been excited to finally rejoin my friends. I laughed as I remembered their reaction when I had shown up back at their camp after a year and a half of being gone. I would never forget their reactions.

~~FLASHBACK~~

I stepped gently across the forest floor. My footsteps didn't make a sound. I left barely a footprint. I always kept my scent masked with miko powers so I wasn't worried about anyone sensing me. I didn't touch a single leaf as I walked through the bush. I saw the light of a fire and broke into a small clearing. The six companions around the fire reached for their weapons as they saw me. I laughed slightly. Sango had her boomerang ready, Miroku had his hands on his prayer beads, Shippo was ready to use his fox fire, Inuyasha's hand rested on Tetsiaga's hilt, Kikyo had her bow drawn, and Kirara was looking wary.

I guessed they didn't recognize me. Most wouldn't. I had left them as a sixteen year old girl with black hair down to the middle of back, brown eyes, a still developing body, no markings and no weapons. I had been wearing my school uniform and only had a bow and my yellow bag. Now I had a crescent moon on my forehead, three stripes on each arm, two magentas and one blue, I had water blue eyes and a full body with curves in the right places. My hair was even blacker with silver tips and fell past my wait.

I also wore a tight black short sleeved shirt, black snug pants, and a black travelling cloak. I also had 'Wolf Fang' at my side, the sword made for me by Totosi. It was silver with a grey hilt and a black sheath. I also had a small axe, daggers hidden all over, two long knives at my waist, and a black backpack on my back. I had got rid of the attention-drawing yellow one. I had my fan at my waist also. I had a large axe clipped to my bag on one side, and my bow and quiver on the other side. Beside the axe, almost covered by it was also a staff, like Jaken's. Except it was taller fitted for my height. It also had the head of a young woman and the head of a young man and it shot out fire and icy wind. My backpack and weapons attached to the bag were hidden partly by my cloak but I knew they could still see them. I had my tall scythe in hand. I smiled at them.

"Would you mind if a weary traveller stayed the night with you? We are in a dangerous area and I would feel safer with others." I said.

They looked at one another a moment.

"May we ask who you are?" Sango asked.

"Call me Kag." I smiled.

They looked at one another again.

"How can we trust you?" Miroku asked. "We see you are very heavily armed and have the markings of a demon even though we can not sense or smell you."

"I swear on my blood and honour that I will not harm you." I said seriously. "And I carry the weapons because you can never be too careful."

They relaxed a bit.

"Come sit then." Kikyo smiled.

I noticed she had lost some of her hate and anger. I smiled at them all and bowed slightly.

"I thank you."

I set my weapons and bag down. Suddenly Miroku was kneeling in front of me. He clasped my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Will you bare my child?"

Sango narrowed her eyes dangerously and the others snorted.

"Now monk I think I could find a way better mate and father then you."

Sango burst out laughing and the others quickly grew grins while Miroku looked a bit taken back. None the less he got up and returned to sitting by Sango. I could tell they had already eaten. With my enhanced smell I could tell they had had rabbit half an hour ago. I reached into my bag and pulled out an apple. I bit in and looked the others over from under my bangs. I noticed Shippo was sitting with Kirara and starring at my apple wistfully. I smiled slightly. When I turned to look at him he looked away pretending to never had been looking. I dug in my bag and produced a second apple.

"If you wanted one all you had to do was ask."

I held out the apple to him. Shippo's eyes lit up and he took the apple slowly. Then he bowed and said thanks before biting in. I guess this gave the others good impressions of me because they smiled slightly and relaxed more. I saw Shippo eat the apple happily and give a small piece to Kirara. Then suddenly Inuyasha jumped into a tree with Kikyo. I saw Kikyo close her eyes and snuggle up to the hanyou. I saw Miroku lean against a tree and Sango sit beside him resting her head on his shoulder. Finally Shippo curled up with Kirara. I smiled and also leaned against a tree. I noticed Inuyasha watched me closely but not obviously. I just smiled again and drifted off to sleep.

--

I sat up slowly. I looked up at the tree. The just rising sun shone through all the leaves in the tree. Shippo was up with Kirara. The two had already collected some fish and started the fire. I smiled. They had grown independent and more mature. Sango was just stirring and Miroku was also awake watching Shippo and Kirara. Inuyasha was awake too. He was stoking Kikyo's hair. Kikyo herself was still snuggled up to him, gripping his shirt in a fist. I smiled and sat up more. We waited for the fish silently. By the time it had finished cooking everyone was awake and around the fire. I smiled and took a fish from Shippo who smiled at me. We ate in silence. When we had finished we all stood up and stretched. Everyone grabbed their things and we got ready to go. I cleared my throat while we stood. They all waited while looking at me.

"I was wondering if I could travel with you." I said.

They all looked at one another.

"Sure." Kikyo and Sango chorused.

"Feh." Inuyasha said.

"One of our companions is away at the moment but she will be returning later." Shippo said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"If she isn't dead." Inuyasha added.

He looked sad at his own words.

"You are worried about her?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "She was weak and I'm guessing she died alone, killed by a demon."

I had learned to control my emotions a lot with Sesshomaru, only giving away the emotions I wished and keeping a tight rein on the others. Before I would have 'sat' him, but now I just smirked inwardly.

"She is fine Inuyasha."

Everyone nodded then froze. They slowly looked up at me.

"We didn't tell you any of our names." Miroku said quietly.

I smiled again inwardly. They were still sharp.

"Are you one of Naraku's?" Inuyasha snarled pulling his Tetsiaga free. "It would make sense. You know our names, you hide your scent, you are beyond armed, and you are trying to get close to us."

They all jumped back and got ready for battle.

"I go beyond armed because it is a dangerous time we live in, I hide my scent so you will not be startled, and I know your names because I knew you before."

They looked confused at the last part.

"Who are you really?" Kikyo asked.

"Just who I appear to be." I said.

"Give us more information." Sango said.

"I can not give you more information then you already know." I said.

They seemed to get more confused by the minute.

"What is your real name?" Shippo asked.

I smiled at him.

"Why Shippo you know my real name."

He blinked. Then I remembered something. I reached into my bag. Everyone tensed as I did. I pulled out something in my fist and crouched down.

"Come here Shippo."

Something in my voice must have reassured him because he did come. The others flinched and Kirara went to pull him back but he dodged her and ran to me. He stopped right in front of me. I opened my hand so only he could see what was in it. His eyes widened at the sucker in my hand.

"It's my last one. I'll have to get you more from home."

He slowly took it. His eyes welled up before he launched into me crying.

"Kagome! You're back." He blubbered.

I looked at the others. Kirara was completely frozen in shock, Miroku was opening and closing his mouth like a gasping fish, Kikyo was gaping, her jaw almost touching the ground. If Inuyasha's eyes could pop out they would very soon, and Sango was just standing there her eyes wide with complete shock.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked softly.

"So good to see you again Miroku. What has it been a year and a half now?" I asked.

He didn't get to answer as Sango tackled me into a hug like Shippo. She also had tears in her eyes.

"We missed you so much." She said sobbing slightly. "We were so worried you were dead."

"Well I'm not. I'm back with you and better then ever."

After a minute Sango stood back up again, still smiling.

"I missed you all." I said looking them all over.

"We missed you too." Sango, Shippo, and Miroku chorused.

"Hey wench. Why do you have the markings and why are your eyes blue." Inuyasha interrupted. "And why do you carry so many weapons. I bet you can't even swing one properly."

I smiled at him.

"Nice to see you too, Inuyasha. And my name is not wench. It's Kagome. And I can use all my weapons. And the markings…well it's a long story."

"Then start telling now." Kikyo suggested.

I laughed slightly.

"Well it began when I left you. First I went to Kouga's and learned a lot from him. Then I trained with a demon swordsman and Totosi. I also trained with a wind demoness. And well I trained with…"

I hesitated.

"Spit it out." Inuyasha said.

"And I trained with Sesshomaru."

There was dead silence.

"What?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Sesshomaru trained me in weapons and I stayed at his castle for almost a year."

"WHAT!? You trained with that bastard!" He screamed.

I glared and was beside him in a flash. I slapped him hard, stunning everyone. They all gaped while Inuyasha felt his cheek. Then he slowly turned back to me.

"Never insult him in front of me." I hissed. "He is my lord and I am loyal and grateful to him…."

"How can you be?" Inuyasha interrupted.

His tone was quieter. His anger was under some control now.

"I met him and got to know him. He is not evil like you think. And he does not hate you. He is just annoyed that your father gave you the stronger sword. And he's annoyed you are so reckless and disgraceful to the family."

Inuyasha was silent.

"Now before I was interrupted I was about to say he is also my brother now."

Everyone gaped even more.

"How?" Sango asked.

"We did a ceremony. I am his sister. I am also a sister to Kouga." I said calmly.

"So the wolf finally stopped chasing you." Inuyasha said calmly.

He had gained control while I was away. I smiled. I reached up and used my miko powers to heal the sting of my slap.

"I'm sorry about the slap but I like Sesshomaru and it made me angry to hear you talk of him that way."

Inuyasha looked at the ground.

"I know. And I know he doesn't hate me. I have always known. You know when I was younger and my mother had just died he showed up and asked if I wanted to come home with him. I got scared and ran. He never offered again." He said quietly.

I smiled slightly but sadly.

"I know."

Then I clapped my hands.

"Well we should go. Naraku here we come!" I shouted setting off the others following.

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

I looked back down the well. Another tear rolled down my face. I loved that time. But it was over. We had found Naraku half a year later. We had had a hard battle. Sesshomaru, Jaken, A-un, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kirara, Kouga, and I all fought hard. Kanna, Kohaku, and Kagura all turned on Naraku too. You should have seen how happy Sango was when her brother said he had broke free of Naraku's control.

After hours of fighting I was the one who dealt the final blow on Naraku. I had sliced his head off with my scythe. Then I had purified his body. We hadn't lost anyone. Everyone got out almost unscathed. Then I had taken the shard from Kohaku's back. At my pleading Sesshomaru had brought him back with his Tensaiga. It had worked out perfect. Kanna and Kagura had thanked us more then necessary for freeing them, and then they had flown off. Miroku had proposed to Sango and Inuyasha had proposed to Kikyo. Then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had worked everything. I had Kouga's shards and formed the whole jewel.

That had been the moment of my sadness. I had felt the well start calling after that. I knew I had only a short amount of time left and been heartbroken. Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Kohaku had given me a tearful farewell before heading off to the slayer village. Kouga had said farewell before shooting off also to his mate and pack. Then I had walked with Shippo to Sesshomaru. At my request he had agreed to look after the Kitsune and train him. Inuyasha and Kikyo were planning to go to Kaede's village and tell her everything before going and living with Sesshomaru where Inuyasha would be the prince of the west, his rightful title. I smiled. I hugged them all good bye and they all left except Sesshomaru when they had all gone he had given me his parting gifts.

~~FLASHBACK~~

I stood in the now empty but blood stained field. Sesshomaru stood beside me.

"It's finally over."

I had tears streaming down my face.

"All of it. Naraku is killed, the jewel is complete, and my journey is over."

More tears rolled down my face.

"It is unfair and ironic. At first I had wished I had never come here. Now it has been exactly three years since I came and I do not wish to leave. We all wanted Naraku dead but now that he is I wish he wasn't. If he wasn't I could stay longer."

More tears poured down my face.

"Kagome the princess of the west should not cry. It is unseemly." He said.

I heard emotion I identified as sadness in his voice

"I know, but once can't bloody hurt." I sobbed.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder.

"I guess it can't." His voice was emotionless now.

"I will miss you." I said.

I wiped my tears away. The flow was slowly stopping.

"We will meet in the future. Wait for us." He said.

I nodded. Then he whistled. It was a long pure note that sounded musical. Suddenly a silver wolf the size of a semi truck appeared out of no where.

"Hello Lord of the West."

I identified it as a she.

"How may I help you my lord?"

I heard loyalty in her voice.

"I was wondering if one of your pups could live with Kagome. She will be alone for a while. He would need to keep her company, serve her, and protect her." He said.

The wolf looked at me.

"Ah yes the new princess of the west. I would be honoured if one of my pups was charged with that responsibility."

She barked softly and another wolf appeared. He was a little smaller then Kirara at her largest. He was also silver. It wasn't normal silver. The color danced over him as if the sun was continuously hitting him as if lighting it up. He had a small grey nose and cloudy silver/grey eyes.

"This is Kilo. He will protect you my lady." The mother said. "Kilo, she is your new master, you will protect her with you life."

'Yes mother.'

The voice was male. It also sounded in my head.

"Kilo has not yet learned how to speak the human tongue. He will speak to you telepathically." His mother chuckled slightly.

Kilo made a bow to me.

'My lady I am honoured.'

He sounded older, like a father almost but I guessed he was considered a pup.

"Nice to meet you Kilo." I said.

"You may also speak to him telepathically." The mother said.

Then she bowed to both of us.

"I hope to see you again. Goodbye my son."

'Goodbye mother.'

"Thank you." I said.

The wolf grinned and vanished. Kilo trotted to me and sat at my feet panting and looking like a dog. I smiled.

"I also wish to give you this Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

I turned to him. He pulled a necklace from his shirt. It was a silver chain with a pendant on it. The pendant seemed to be made of a blue stone. It was a small crescent moon the size of two thumb nails. I gasped. It was beautiful.

"Thank you." I said.

"The crescent moon is the symbol of our family and blue is the color of Kouga's family. A bit of both." He said.

I smiled back. He walked behind me and snapped the necklace on overtop of the jewel. Inuyasha and all the others had refused the wish so I still wore it. Suddenly I felt the pull from the well increase.

"I must go." I said sadly.

We walked to the well together.

"This is not goodbye forever. Wait for us we will find you in the future, little sister."

Sesshomaru kissed me lightly on each cheek. I returned the gesture.

"Oh and little sister you will always be my heir. Inuyasha doesn't want the position and he is not cut out for the position. If I am … dead or gone when you arrive you will be set up on my throne and you will be taken care of."

"Thanks." I said smiling softly.

Then I moved towards the well. Kilo followed me. I stepped onto the rim. I looked back at Sesshomaru and rested my hand on Kilo's back. I had known him only a minute but I still felt as if he were my friend. His fur was so soft and I gripped it. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

'I know how you feel.' He said.

I smiled at him then Sesshomaru before I jumped into the well pulling Kilo with me.

"Oh and don't be surprised if you get some abilities like control over the elements or the ability to do something. They are just demon abilities." Sesshomaru called after me.

"Well thanks for telling me so late!" I yelled back.

The blue light surrounded us. As soon as I touched the bottom of the well I looked up. I saw the well roof. I made to jump out but suddenly more blue light surrounded us. It was darker and we stayed in one place. Suddenly a figure appeared.

"Midoriko." I breathed.

The woman smiled softly at me.

"You have gone through so much Kagome, only to have a sad ending. At least so far. You could not have stayed in the feudal era. You completed your task there and now have tasks to do here." She said.

I nodded slowly.

"Thank you." I said.

She looked at me, confused.

"Even though the jewel you created made so much sadness it also let me go back. It let me meet them all. It changed my life. Thank you."

She nodded. Then the glow started to fade and the figure vanished. Kilo nuzzled my side. He tried to cheer me up. I smiled at him and we both jumped out of the well.

~~END OF FLASHBACK~~

One tear of regret for some of my choices, one tear for my sadness, one tear for my loneliness, and one tear for the past. Those are the tears that rolled down my face. Then I wiped them away. It had been half a week since I had returned. Mom, Souta, and grandpa had been happy to see me and surprised. I had been training everyday and waiting for the tasks Midoriko mentioned I would have here. Kilo and I also got very close. We were the best of friends. I had got my mother to let me quite school. I didn't need to go. While with Sesshomaru he had given me lessons. He had given me lessons on math, writing, literature, and such every evening I was with him. He had taught me more then I would have learned at school.

I looked at the well once more then walked up the stairs and out the door. Kilo was right beside me. I shut the well house doors and placed a sutra on them I had made. It would keep any from entering. I looked at it a moment and walked to the house. Over the time with Sesshomaru and the half a week I had been home I had got rid of most of my emotions. Or at least kept them hidden. I had let some out in the feudal era but now not even one showed on my face. My mother and they never said anything. I was grateful. Hojo, Eri, Yuri, and Ayumi had come over yesterday wondering where I was. I had told them I wasn't there friend and told them I didn't want to see them again. They were a bit hurt but not much. We had grown apart. I was glad again. I sighed and walked to the house. Souta, grandpa, and mom where leaving toady.

They were going to live in the England country side with my aunt. She was my mother's sister. While I had been away my mother had won the lottery. She had won over eleven million dollars. Grandpa's health had been also getting worse and they decided he needed fresh air and a change. I had refused to leave the shrine. I was still waiting for Sesshomaru and them. My mother had given me a chunk of the money and grandpa had signed the shrine over to me. He was happy that our family would still keep the shrine. Souta was sad about leaving me but happy about going to England, his favourite soccer team was there. My mother was also sad about leaving but happy in a way too. They would be leaving today. They stood at the door, there bags beside them. I walked up to them. I gave them each a large hug.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

I actually let some emotion go into my voice.

"Goodbye sis." Souta said.

"Take care of the shrine and yourself." My grandpa said.

"Goodbye Kagome. Write lots."

"I will."

Then they picked up their bags and headed down the shrine stairs to a waiting cab. They loaded their bags and waved before getting in and heading for the airport. I sighed and looked around. I was alone. Well alone except for Kilo. I was happy. I liked to be alone. I did like my family and friends but being alone was nice too. I took a deep breathe and headed for 'my' house. Mom had helped me move into the larger room and set up everything so it was my own house. I smiled. It really was nice. I looked around.

Kilo nudged me then trotted outside. He liked to stay outside and wander. He would wander all over the city. I had found out that even though he was a wolf he could talk to every kind of animal and could cast illusionary spells. He could also turn to 'dust on the wind'. It was like teleporting but he could only teleport as fast as wind could blow. He said he was a special wolf demon. He said many people called them the illusionary wolves and many didn't believe in them. Kilo usually cast an illusion around himself that made him look like a large white dog so he didn't appear abnormal or dangerous. I loved him. I smiled as I watched him trot away. Then I turned back to the kitchen. I walked in and started some tea. Then I went to my message machine. I pushed the button.

'You have two unheard messages.' It said. 'First Message:'

"Hey Kagome! It's me Yusuke, your cousin! I heard your family was leaving and was wondering if you needed some company! Phone me back!"

'End of Message. Second Message:'

"Kagome! Call me back! It's been like an hour since I phoned you!"

'End of second message. To delete these messages push seven to…'

I pushed seven quickly.

'Messages deleted.'

I walked back to the kitchen as I chuckled slightly. Yusuke had no patience. But I would love to see him. I hadn't seen him in three years. We were very close; almost as close as Souta and I. We had always been together when we were little but had gone to different high schools making us break apart a bit. I smiled and picked up my cordless phone. I quickly punched in the numbers and put the phone to my ear.

'Ring.'

'Ring.'

'Rin…Urameshi residents! Yusuke speaking!' Came Yusuke's voice.

"Tone it down moron. You'll blow out someone's eardrums." I said.

'Kagome!' He yelled.

"I said shut up a bit." I said.

He laughed.

'So you got my messages?' He asked.

"Yes. Come over now I need company."

'We'll be there in ten minutes.'

"We?" I asked.

He didn't answer as he hung up though. I sighed and put the phone down getting my now done tea. I really need company, especially Yusuke. I was a bit down. That was why I hid most of my emotions. Yusuke would cheer me up. He always did. I quickly wrapped an illusion around myself as not to make Yusuke suspicious. I smiled and drank my tea as I waited.

Yusuke's POV:

I sat at my table eating a sandwich. Hiei sat in my window, Kurama sat across from me, and Kuwabara also sat across from me. Kurama and Kuwabara were also eating sandwiches and Hiei looked extremely bored. Suddenly the phone rang. I quickly swallowed what I was chewing and lunged for the phone hoping it was Kagome.

"Urameshi residents! Yusuke speaking!" I yelled.

'Tone it down moron. You'll blow out someone's eardrums.' Kagome's voice said.

"Kagome!" I yelled.

Everyone was paying attention to me. I rarely sounded this excited and happy at the same time.

'I said shut up a bit.' Kagome said.

I laughed.

"So you got my messages?" I asked.

'Yes. Come over now I need company.'

"We'll be there in ten minutes."

I hung up missing her last questions. I turned to the others, still watching me.

"We're going to my cousins now! She said she needs some company." I said.

"Who's your cousin? I never knew you had one." Kuwabara said.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She is my age and we were best friends for our entire child hood. We haven't seen each other in three years though. Well her mother, brother, and grandfather moved to England but she stayed behind. She lives on a shrine." I said.

"If she lives in a shrine she can't be that bad." Kurama said.

"She is a bit like me but more polite and less violent. At least last time I saw her she was." I said.

"I guess we'll come." Kuwabara said.

I grinned and shot out the door. The others followed me quickly.

"Any reason we're running?" Kuwabara asked.

"No." I said.

He looked at me a moment then sighed. We continued to run. We made it to the shrine stairs in five minutes I stopped and grinned. Hiei still looked emotionless Kurama had a small smile on and Kuwabara had his stupid look on. I noticed a white dog sitting at the base of the steps watching us. We all blinked at it. It stepped aside for us. Kurama and Hiei both glanced at it once more as we walked up the stairs. We walked up the long flight of stairs at a reasonable pace.

"You could run up and down these for training." Kuwabara said.

"I did." I said remembering training as Kagome watched when we were younger.

I would run up and down these as many times as I could. My record was eighty times up and down. I did walk a bit though. I grinned. When we reached the top we looked around. Kurama's eyes rested on the large tree while Hiei's rested on the well house.

"Not many trees this old are around." Kurama said walking up to the tree.

We all noticed Hiei walk up to the well house. He went to touch it and was thrown back by a barrier. We all blinked and walked over.

"There's a sutra on the well house." Kurama said.

"Kagome's grandpa favourite thing to do is make sutras and stick them everywhere." I grinned.

Hiei looked at me a moment then back at the sutra. I looked at it. It was strong. I scowled slightly. The old man had never made anything half this strong before. We just shook our heads and walked to the house. I was about to knock when the door opened. Kagome stood there.

Author's POV:

Yusuke frowned at the look on her face. Her face showed nothing. It was utterly blank. They all looked her over. She had long black hair and soft brown eyes, along with beautiful curves. Kuwabara gaped for a minute before grabbing her hands.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

He was thrown ten feet back. Yusuke gaped at Kagome who had kicked him in the gut. She just gave Yusuke a blank stare.

"Nice to see you Yusuke. Come in all of you."

She turned and walked for the kitchen. Yusuke just stood where he was. Hiei and Kurama looked at him.

"Something is different. She used to be full of emotion. She showed too much before. She always was cheerful. But now…"

He was a bit worried.

"We can pick up no scent surrounding her." Kurama said.

"I-" He started.

"Hurry up and come in." Kagome yelled at me.

Kuwabara stood up and they all walked in. They sat down at the kitchen table. Kagome poured us tea and set out snacks and such. Yusuke dug in.

"Kagome this is Shuichi, Hiei, and Kuwabara." Yusuke said.

Kagome's eyes flashed, with what they thought was a bit of surprise as she looked at Kurama. She also looked at Hiei closely. She sniffed when she saw Kuwabara.

"Well it is good to see you all." Kagome said.

Yusuke almost breathed a sigh of relief as some emotion crept into her voice. Suddenly she blinked and smiled brilliantly surprising them.

"That's the Kagome I know!" Yusuke said. "I was worried about you for a minute."

Kagome grinned.

"You are always worried about me." She giggled.

-She looks familiar- Youko said to Shuichi.

--How so-- Shuichi asked.

-I feel like I met her a long time ago.-

--How long ago?--

-A couple hundred years or so.-

--Impossible-- Shuichi said bluntly.

~She is human she would not live that long~ Hiei said interrupting the conversation.

-I know but she seems familiar. I know it's not possible but still…. Well I'm probably right, and have seen her somewhere- Youko said.

Hiei rolled his eyes mentally. Foxes always wanted to be right even if their answer or argument was illogical. He left the fox to argue with his human part and left their mind. He watched the woman warily too. The sutra on the well had been strong. Yusuke said her grandfather had done it but it had been made by miko powers. He could sense no spiritual power in her and miko's had died out ages ago but he was still wary.

She had seemed very emotionless for a human so he was guessing there was more to her then she let on. He watched as her and Yusuke talked. Kuwabara, and Yusuke ate while listening and talking too. Kurama also ate but more politely. Kagome looked up at him after a while. The other had started talking by themselves for the moment. Kagome stood up and walked to her freezer. She also grabbed a spoon and bowl. Then she did something he couldn't see but he could smell ice cream. He loved ice cream. He closed his eyes.

He would not ask this human for anything though. He took a deep breath and tried to stop the smell from coming to his nose. He opened his eyes a moment later to see the woman right in front of him. He cursed mentally. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't sensed her. He hated to show weakness. She smiled at him. Then she held out the bowl of ice cream. He blinked then slowly took it. She smiled and sat back down at the table. Hiei looked down at the ice cream. She hadn't done anything to it. He grabbed the spoon and started to eat. The other's eyes widened.

"How did you get him to eat? He never shows emotion, he never talks, and he never eats anything we offer." Yusuke said. "He never does anything, except threaten and kill!"

"No body can resist ice cream." Kagome grinned, either not noticing or ignoring the kill part.

There was silence for a minute before they started to talk again.

--I didn't know you liked ice cream Hiei-- Shuichi said.

~Nh~ Hiei said.

-The woman is right. No one can resist ice cream- Youko said.

--I guess not-- Shuichi said.

-Isn't she pretty Hiei- Youko asked.

Hiei almost chocked on his ice cream but he had more control then that. The fox's question had been total random and startled him a bit.

~I do not like humans fox~ Hiei replied

-Well I think she is very beautiful- Youko said.

He growled slightly in a delighted way.

--Don't even think of doing anything to her-- Shuichi said.

-I can't do anything anyways- The fox huffed. –You're in control most of the time.-

Hiei snorted softly. When he had finished the ice cream he set the bowl by the sink and walked back to the wall he leaned against. After a while Yusuke and they finally stopped talking. They stood and Kagome said goodbye as they walked down the shrine stairs. Hiei and his group left quickly. They walked most of the way home together so stayed together. As they neared a more deserted street a blue portal opened. Botan jumped out and rushed to them. She had a serious look.

"Something has happened." She said.

They all waited.

"The king of the Makai is hosting another dark tournament!"

There was silence a moment. It was broken by cheering from Yusuke and Kuwabara. They high fived and looked total psyched

"We have been invited?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. He has said he wishes you to attend. He asked but it was more like a command." Botan said.

Hiei scowled. He would have to go unless he never wished to go to the Makai again.

"So when is it?" Yusuke asked excitedly.

"In a month." Botan said.

"Only a month?!" Kuwabara asked.

Botan sighed and nodded.

"I have spoken to Genkai and she has said she will train you in that month." Botan said.

They all though this over.

"We need a fifth member don't we?" Kurama asked.

Botan nodded.

"But the king of the Makai has suggested a partner for you. Koenma is deciding whether or not to accept the suggestion." Botan said.

Hiei almost sighed out loud. The others didn't seem to have a problem with this.

"So when will we meet this person?" Kurama asked.

Botan went to say something when her gadget phone thing rang. She looked at it. They couldn't hear what it said but she turned to them.

"Koenma has accepted the suggestion. He says you will meet your new member now."

They all nodded. She opened her blue portal and they all jumped through.

Hiei's POV:

I sighed mentally. Hopefully the next team mate wasn't human. I didn't know how many humans I could stand. Kurama seemed to like them well enough though. As we stepped into the office Koenma looked up from his desk. We were the only ones in the room.

"So who is our new member toddler?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma sent him a glare.

"I'm not a toddler! Now I sent George and two others to… ask the person to come here. They should be here any moment."

Yusuke went to say something again when a new portal opened up. Three demon subordinates of Koenma stepped in.

"You found the person?" Koenma asked.

"Yes. He wished his identity to be unknown, though, so he will not show his face." One of them said.

Koenma nodded slowly. Suddenly a person stepped through the portal. They had a large duffle bag on their shoulder. They wore baggy black pants, a baggy black t-shirt, and a black traveling cloak. It had a hood that was down. Their hair was down past their waist. It was gathered and had a strip of black cloth wrapped around it holding it in an encased ponytail. They wore a white mask that looked like a face that was blank almost sad. It only had openings for eyes. We looked into the stunning blue eyes that looked back at us.

"What is you're name?" Yusuke asked bluntly.

"Call me Kage." An emotionless deep voice said.

The voice held properties of a male and female. I couldn't smell or sense the person either. Koenma had said 'he' once and I guessed it must be a man. I looked the person over. He was about Yusuke's height. I knew Kage wasn't his real name. I doubted he would tell us his real name.

"Well I'm Yusuke, this is Kuwabara, this is Kurama, and lastly this is Hiei." Yusuke said.

Kage nodded to each of us.

~What do you think fox~ I asked.

-I don't know- Was all Youko said.

--He seems okay-- Shuichi said.

I left the fox's mind and looked at the others. They wore thoughtful looks. Suddenly Kage turned to Koenma.

"I will participate on this team and I will not harm or fight any of them…unless they give me reason to." The voice said.

Koenma nodded.

"And I heard something about training at a certain place." He said.

"You will stay at Genkai's shrine for the next month. You will leave from there and catch a boat to Devil's Island. It's an island that has been deserted because of the ominous forest on it. The king of the Makai has had an arena built on it along with a hotel. They will tell you more on the boat."

Kage nodded.

"Can we go?" Yusuke asked.

"Wait. Koenma may I ask you one more question?" Kage asked.

Koenma nodded.

"Did a demon slayer by the name of Sango, and a monk by the name of Miroku pass through here?"

Koenma floated to his filing cabinet.

"How long ago might they have died?" He asked.

"Around five hundred years ago." Kage said.

We all blinked at him. If he had been around for five hundred years he was a demon or had demon blood. Koenma flipped through some folders. Then he stopped. He turned back to Kage.

"Yes they passed through here. They died at an old age after living a full life. They were some of the greatest warriors of all times, for humans."

Kage dipped his head.

"Thank you for telling me."

"You know when a spirit dies they appear as they did in their prime and with their weapons. We kept their weapons at their request. They had kept talking about a certain traveling companion they used to know. They had wished to give the person a farewell but had never seen them again. They said if the person ever came around that we could give their weapons to the person or to any person as long as they could answer their final riddle." Koenma said.

We all listened in interest.

"Tell me the riddle." Kage said.

Koenma nodded then he held up a finger before zipping off to a large safe of his. He opened it quickly and darted inside. He came out two minutes later carrying a small blue box. It was the size of a small jewellery box. It had a sutra placed on the lid. All around the rim were small carved pictures of weapons. It was quite beautiful. I saw Kurama eyeing it. I rolled my eyes. Damn fox couldn't resist anything of beauty. Koenma cleared his throat.

"He was loud, obnoxious, and had the manners of a flea. He was soft and kind inside though. Only one person ever held real power over him. The power the person held was activated by one word. What is the word?"

We were all baffled. Even I could not guess. It was not like a riddle but more of a test question. Suddenly Kage laughed.

"Sit." Was all he said.

Suddenly the sutra burned up and the box disappeared for a second to reappear in Kage's hands. We blinked. How could the answer be sit? We finally shrugged as Kage hugged the box to his chest. The people must have been special friends. He looked up at Koenma. His eyes still held no emotion.

"Thank you."

The way he said that made even my heart cry. His voice held so much emotion. It held regret, sadness, loneliness, and hopelessness. It also held a sound that made him sound a bit broken. His eyes shed no tears though. I wondered what had happened to him. I noticed his hands held the box tightly, very tightly. I saw blood start to run down his knuckles. I was the only one who noticed.

"Well you better be on your way." Koenma said breaking the chilly silence.

Botan stayed silent and quickly opened her portal. Yusuke and Kuwabara scrambled through followed more gracefully by Kurama. Then I went for the portal. Kage followed right behind me. As we entered we were surrounded by blue only to step into fading sunlight a moment later. We were in front of Genkai's house. It was quite large but most of the space was used for training. It was in a clearing, surrounded by trees for a couple of miles. It also had gardens filling most of the clearing. I saw Genkai already waiting for us.

"Hey ya old bat. We're here to train!" Yusuke shouted.

Genkai scowled at him but looked to Kage.

"So this is you're new member?" She asked.

"Yes. You may call me Kage. I am honoured that you let me stay here." Kage said with a slight bow of his head.

Genkai smirked.

"At least you have manners." Then she turned to the others. "Well come on. I'll show you you're rooms."

We walked into the large place. There were about three large dojos. One made so that you could see nothing in the black and you couldn't sense anyone. Then there was a regular one for hand to hand combat and weapon less training. And one more for weapon training although Genkai preferred it when we practiced with weapons outside. Then there was the game room. And there was a small springs in the back. It was a natural spring with walls built around it.

There was Genkai's room and then there was one room beside her that was currently occupied by my sister Yukina. She still did not know we were related. She stayed here at Genkai's where she was safe and happy. Well back to the house. Then there were a couple other guest rooms. I didn't know how many though. Genkai walked down past the dojos with us all following. Suddenly she turned to a hall I hadn't been down before. I saw three doors. I scowled slightly. Genkai opened the first door. It showed a good sized room with a door connecting to a bathroom. It had two beds and two sets of all the furniture.

"There is not enough room for you all to have your own rooms so you will be paired off. Kuwabara and Yusuke will share this room."

Yusuke and Kuwabara glared at Genkai then at one another. They knew better then to argue over something so trivial. They walked in and tossed their bags to the side. Then Genkai shut them in and walked forwards again. She opened the next door showing a smaller room. It had one set of everything and connecting bathroom.

"Kurama can stay here."

Kurama nodded and slipped in. Finally Genkai led Kage and I to the last door. It was the same size as the first. It had two beds and two of everything else. And one connecting bathroom.

"Hiei and Kage will stay here."

Kage nodded and walked in setting his things down. I scowled slightly.

"Watch him Hiei." Genkai whispered to me.

I looked at her. She was watching Kage closely.

"We know nothing of him. Even Koenma is puzzled about who he really is too. He had a record on him but he said he was supposed to be a normal human. But if the King of the Makai suggested him he is not normal. You know the King of the Makai can be cruel and is mostly unknown to us. This may be his idea of amusement. Watch Kage carefully. Koenma and I agreed you were the only one neutral and smart enough to do it." Genkai still said in a whisper.

I saw why I had been stuck with the new member now. I nodded once and walked in. Kage had dropped his duffle onto the one bed. The room was crimson and had two double beds, one on each side in the corner. Beside each one was a night stand. There were two dressers and two small shelves. All the furniture was black. There was also a large window. I looked out over the gardens at the trees and at the sinking sun. Kage looked at me then walked out the door. I followed, in plain sight. He didn't seem to mind. He still carried the blue box. We walked outside to a break in the gardens. Kage sat on the grass cross-legged. I stood a couple metres away. He slowly opened the box. He pulled out a ting boomerang that would fit in the palm of my hand. My eyes widened slightly it was made of demon bone and strong. It had been a demon exterminator's weapon. Then Kage pulled out a small sickle and chair. It was the same as the last. Then he finally pulled a miniature staff out. It was layered in spiritual powers.

"Those are quite small for weapons." I said blankly.

Kage looked up at me. The mask showed no emotion and neither did her eyes.

"When power and energy is added to them they enlarge. Like this."

He stood up and set the box on the ground. He put two weapons away but kept the boomerang out. I looked at Kurama as he stepped up on one side of me. Genkai stepped up on my other side. Suddenly a barrier around Kage lifted slightly. I sensed a small amount of energy flow from him to the small weapon in hand. Then the barrier strengthened again. Suddenly the boomerang started to grow. Kage held onto a small handle as it grew. When it finally enlarged all it could it was taller then Kage and wicked looking. He gripped the handle and set it kind of on her back. He spread her feet and hefted the weapon up. Then he threw it hard. It shot off a blur as it span. It shot above the trees neatly slicing the tops of the taller ones. Then it circled back heading straight for us. Kage reached up a hand as it got closer and gripped the handle. The boomerangs force pushed him back. Then it spun around him settling back on his back. We all starred.

"That was, the demon slayer, Sango's weapon." He said.

Suddenly he added more energy to it and it shrunk.

"What other weapons do you know?" Kurama asked.

"Mace, axe, sword, knife, dagger, staff, spear, bow, and scythe."

We were all surprised at how long the list was. Kage put the shrunk weapon back in the blue box and picked it up.

"Would you like to try the game room?" Genkai asked. "Yusuke and Kuwabara are there right now."

"Sure." Kage said.

We all followed back to the games room where Yusuke was vs. Kuwabara at rock paper scissors. They stopped when we came in.

"Let's test you to see how much better you have gotten." Genkai said to Kage, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

They all nodded. She looked at the rock, paper, and scissor thing. The score read 15 wins -0 losses for Kuwabara and 8 wins -7 losses for Yusuke.

"Try it Kage." She said.

Kage nodded and stepped up. We watched as she won all fifteen rounds. Then we all moved to the aurora reading Karaoke one. Kuwabara scored seventy-two, Yusuke scored eighty-nine, and Kage, shockingly, broke the score board as the numbers got too high. We all starred a moment before we moved to the punching bag. Kuwabara scored a two hundred and ten, Yusuke scored eight hundred and fifty. Then Kage stepped up. Everyone was expectant and leaned forwards a bit. Kage stood almost perfectly still lifting only his arm, his fist ready. I snorted softly. If you moved with the punch and used all your weight you did more damage. He lashed out, his hand almost a blur. He hit the bag and the score board broke again. The bag also was pulled off its holder and made a crater in the wall as it flew back into a tree. We all stood starring. Then Kage turned to us. She bowed to Genkai.

"I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay lad." Genkai said still looking at the exploded punching bag at the base of a tree.

"I would also like to tell you that I do honour your offer for training but would rather do it on my own."

Genkai nodded. Then Kage stepped away walking for the door. Before he reached it, it slid open and Yukina ran in. She collided with Kage, falling back. She never hit the ground as Kage's arm snaked out and grabbed her arm. He helped her gain her balance. Then Yukina looked up at him. She blushed in embarrassment and bowed.

"S-sorry." She stuttered.

"Yukina this is Kage. He is going to fight on Urameshi's team in the dark tournament."

"Oh." My sister said bowing again.

Kage also did a flourishing bow.

"I'm sorry I got in your way milady. Please excuse me."

"O-okay." Yukina blushed.

She was very flattered. Kage swept past her out the door. Kuwabara was glaring at his retreating back. Yukina watched as he walked off and then skipped to us. She smiled at Kuwabara.

"Hello." She said politely. "I sensed you guys and came to see you."

Kuwabara immediately launched into a hello and a story. I just walked off planning to find Kage. I headed to our room guessing he was there. I walked into the room to see Kage sliding a sword into the sash at his side. He looked up at me.

"Hiei." He acknowledged.

I just looked at his sword. It wasn't ordinary that was for sure.

"Fight me." I said.

Kage blinked at me. Then he nodded once.

"Outside." He said.

I nodded now. Kage walked to the window and opened it before leaping out. I followed in a blur. When we stepped out we shot off towards the closest clearing. We jumped through the trees at demon speed and found a clearing in a minute. We stopped facing one another. We waited a moment. Then we each blinked. Our swords were out in a flash. We lunged our blades locking.

"Let's make this interesting." Kage breathed as we came almost nose to nose.

"Nh?"

"If you win you may ask me five questions. Any questions and I must answer. If I win I get to ask you five questions and you must answer." He said.

I smirked.

"Deal."

"Swear you will abide." He said.

"I swear on my honour and on my life." I said.

"And I swear on my blood and honour."

Without another word Kage's blade snaked up mine. He jumped up and then dove down at me like an eagle swooping for its prey. I dodged just in time. I lunged in just as he touched the ground. He spun and our blades crashed again.

"May we use other blades?" Kage asked.

"Use any blade you like." I smirked.

"Gladly."

Suddenly a dagger about five inches appeared in his hand. While our blades were locked he aimed for my face. I leaned back the dagger passing mere millimetre from my face. I scowled slightly and jumped back. Kage wasn't ready to stop though. He lunged at me. My eyes widened once before Kage's sword was at my throat and I pushed against a tree.

"Do you yield?" He asked.

"Yes." I said emotionlessly.

Kage let out a laugh and sheathed his blades.

"We will talk later." He said.

Then he jumped off and headed back to Genkai's. 'He is stronger then I thought.' I thought to myself. I wished I hadn't promised to answer five questions. Then I jumped off into the trees heading back. When I arrived I jumped back into our room. I could sense the others in their rooms. The sun had sunk below the horizon now and a blanket of darkness was upon us. I decided to go to the springs before I went to bed. I slipped out the door into the hall and stepped silently down the hall. When I reached the spring I opened the door. I slipped into the small changing room and stripped. I tossed my clothes onto a bench and grabbed a towel.

I stepped into the springs and was momentarily blinded by the steam. I walked across the rock and slid into the water laying my towel beside me. I blinked as I saw a black cloak off to the side with a sword lying on it. I guessed Kage was in here too. I shrugged. It was large enough two. I walked to the rock bench and sat down. I leaned back and relaxed. I felt the water ripple. A second later I saw the outline of Kage through the steam. I didn't think he saw me. I had masked my aurora and presence so he couldn't sense me. He moved off in the opposite direction.

I sighed mentally. I really wasn't looking forward to answering his questions. I stood and glided through the water. I might as well do it soon rather then later. I saw his outline again and moved towards it. His back was to me. I wondered if his mask was on. I would really like to see what he looked like under it. I got closer and saw he was sitting deep in the water his back still to me. I wondered why he didn't feel the water move from me but then guessed it was because he was moving causing other ripples.

"Kage." I said.

He stood up and spun to me and a second. I saw him crouch slightly ready to kick. Just as his one foot hit me causing me to pitch forwards he froze. I saw his stunning blue eyes before I got ready to hit the water or him. I never hit 'his' chest or the water. Instead my face landed in something soft. I heard a strangled noise come from Kage. I blinked as I recognized what I had hit as breasts. I pulled back quickly starring at Kage with wide eyes. My eyes met his blue eyes. They were the same as Kage's. I looked over his face. He had a blue crescent moon on his forehead and small fangs in his mouth. I slowly looked down. I saw three stripes on each arm but I ignored these. His hair was out of the wrap and fanned out over his back, and the ends were silver. It was down past his waist. I ignored all this as I saw breasts. I looked at his face to him chest. I did this a couple times. HE WAS A SHE!

"What the hell?!" I growled.

Kage just starred at me then moved to cover her chest with her arm. She went to turn away and I grabbed bother her wrists pulling her to face me. She tried to pull back and I squeezed tighter. She kept her face blank the only thing different was the small tint of red in her cheeks.

"You're a woman." I hissed.

She looked away.

"Yes."

"A pitiful woman."

"A woman, yes, but not pitiful."

I growled softly. I had been beaten by a woman. I felt my anger bubble. I gripped her wrists tighter, my claws drawing blood.

"You have some explaining to do." I said.

"You have to answer my questions not the other way around." She scowled.

I growled and pushed her against a large rock. I pinned her there.

"You are in no position to argue." I hissed.

She scowled. I took a deep breath and my anger disappeared. My face was drained of emotion and I loosened my hold a bit. I looked at the woman. She looked a lot like Yusuke's cousin.

"Kagome?" I asked.

She sighed.

"Yeah, that's me."

My eyes widened slightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am Kage, the last member on your team." She said.

"Why do you appear like a demon?"

"This is how I have looked for the past year. I had an illusion around me so Yusuke wouldn't ask questions."

"Are you demon?"

"Yes. I used to be human then two demons adopted me as their sister. I am half black wolf youkai and half silver inu youkai."

"Why did you hide your identity?" I asked.

"Yusuke would never let me fight." She said.

I agreed. I still held her wrists. I looked her up and down again. The red in her cheeks grew but she still looked me in the eye. She was a very beautiful Youkai.

"Take down your barriers so I may sense you. I wish to know how powerful you are." I said.

She sighed and her barrier extended to around me so only we could sense one another. I gasped. I sensed enormous miko powers in her along with her demon powers. She also took off an illusion on a black tail tipped with silver that fell to her knees. It twitched uncertainly. I smirked slightly. She was powerful. At least as powerful as me but she also had miko powers.

I looked her over again. She was the most beautiful demoness I had ever seen too. I took a deep breath and tried to rid my mind of those thoughts. But it was hard when she was naked and pinned in front of me. She watched me with her clear blue eyes. They held little emotion. I felt desire rise in me. I fought it, but not with everything I had. I leaned forwards, hovering my face above her neck. I inhaled her scent and growled slightly. I kissed her neck slightly. A small sound like a moan came from her throat. She was over eighteen but I could still smell her innocence. She needed this kind of attention. I growled softly again and licked her ear. She moaned again and I bit it. She was breathing harder.

I placed more kisses up her neck as I slid closer to her. She was panting slightly. I smelled her arousal, but also her hesitation. I kissed her jaw lightly. When I reached her lips I captured them hungrily. She gasped and I slipped my tongue in. She was still and she moaned in pleasure. Then she flinched slightly as if getting back control. She tried to pull away but I had her wrists still pinned and her body against a boulder. She tried to pull away again. I growled a warning and she stopped. I deepened the kiss. When I ran out of air I took a breath before kissing down the front of her neck. She moaned again. When I reached her collar bone I nibbled it slightly. She moaned again. When I reached her breast I kissed the top of each one. She was breathing heavier again.

"Hiei." She breathed as I licked each breast.

"Hiei?" Another voice called from a distance.

I stopped and frowned. It seemed Kurama had also decided to have a dip in the spring and seen my clothes. I stepped away from Kagome letting her go she slipped off to the side. She grabbed a small towel from a rock and sank into the water.

"Hiei are you in here?' Kurama asked getting closer.

~What fox~ I asked.

--Just saw your clothes while I was coming in.--

-We also saw Kage's clothes- Youko said. –Gay at all-

I growled.

--Youko, do not tease him. Besides you have slept with a couple men-- Shuichi said.

--So? They were all the best of the best. There is only a certain kind of pleasure a man can give--

I shivered slightly. The fox would sleep with anyone pretty, just like he would steal anything pretty even if it was a shiny rock. Suddenly he came into view. He blinked at Kagome who was sunk into the water up past her nose. But he could see the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Hey Kage. I see you have the markings of a demon." Kurama said.

She just stayed silent. Kurama seemed amused.

"I wonder how long you can hold your breath for before you have to lift you're head for air."

I snorted softly. We stood waiting. Five minutes later Kagome rose out of the water a little more getting air.

--Well he's a pretty boy isn't he-- Youko said.

I smirked. Kurama looked at me.

"Going to tell him?" I asked Kagome.

"If he was smart enough he would recognize me." She said.

Her voice had gone back to normal. She wasn't even trying to hide the feminine voice behind her deeper fake voice. Kurama blinked. Kagome sighed and rose out of the water. She held out the small towel to cover her breasts, but Kurama saw the cleavage. He gaped.

"Kage's a woman." He choked out.

"Oh yes Kurama I'm a woman. I was last time too."

"Wait a minute you're Yusuke's cousin Kagome." He spluttered.

We both smirked at the fox. The fox gaped at Kagome. Then he blinked and peered at her. He also noticed her tail. His eyes grew larger.

"Lady Kagome." He whispered.

I blinked wondering where the 'lady' had come from. Kagome grinned. Kurama stumbled hastily to bow. I watched closely. Kagome glided to him and walked around him looking at him.

"Well you are still as handsome as ever no mater what body you are in. Youko."

I blinked. We hadn't told her that name.

"I did not recognize you." He said.

"I could see." She purred.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"I met him close to five hundred years ago. He attempted to steal my sword 'Wolf Fang'. I beat the lesson 'Do not assume everyone is an easy opponent' into him." She said.

"So you are 500 years old?" I asked.

Kagome shook her ahead.

"I am only eighteen but I travelled back in time for a while."

I blinked and slowly nodded. Then suddenly Kurama blinked and I saw devious twinkle in his eyes. Suddenly he changed into his silver Kitsune form.

"I got control of the human's body for a minute." He purred.

Then he slid to Kagome. He was too close for me. I didn't like him so close after I had kissed her like that but she wasn't mine so I had no control…yet. He smiled at her.

"Have you reconsidered being my mate?" he asked.

I blinked.

"I told you after I beat you that I would not be your mate. I have not changed my mind yet." Kagome said.

"Come one Kagome. How about a Lover then? We could have so much fun." He growled softly as he slowly got closer.

Kagome just watched his face closely. Soon he was right in front of her, so they were almost touching.

"Kagome you know I have desired you ever since we met."

"I know fox. I can smell your desire."

"Why refuse me Kagome. You know I'm strong and I'm quite handsome." He said seductively.

He started to twirl a finger in her hair as they looked into one another's eyes. Kagome looked softer as she looked at him. I could smell her pleasure. It made me a bit annoyed but not much. I was Hiei, a forbidden child, master of fire, and I did not get jealous over a woman.

"Please don't do that in front of me." I said blankly.

Youko grinned at me.

"Why don't you leave us alone then?"

He turned back to Kagome and growled softly while drawing a claw down her jaw. Then he traced her lips. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed back softly. Then Youko pulled back and frowned. Suddenly he changed back. Shuichi stepped a respectable distance from Kagome and looked away.

"Sorry." He said.

Kagome purred softly.

"It was perfectly fine."

I snorted and headed back to my clothes. I jumped out of the water and grabbed my towel heading back to the change room. I quickly dried off and changed. Just as I opened the door to leave Kagome walked in. She wore her black clothes and had her cloak on her arm. She had her mask back on.

"I already explained to Kurama that I want you to keep calling me Kage and not to tell Yusuke who I am." She said.

I nodded once.

"So why did you kiss me?"

The question caught me off guard a bit.

"Were you jealous when Kurama kissed me?" She teased.

"I kissed you out of desire and no, I was not jealous when Kurama kissed you."

"Good."

I was a bit startled to hear her say the word in such an honest way.

"I am not planning on loving anyone. I may play with the fox a bit but I do not wish to fall in love or have others fall for me. It happened once and no good came of it."

With that she swept past me. I watched her leave. Then Kurama walked in. He looked a bit sad. I wondered if he had heard.

"I heard." He said as if he had read my mind.

"Hn."

"She did love long ago."

I listened closer now.

"She loved an inu hanyou. He was in love with her incarnate. The incarnate died and Kagome met him. She fell in love with him and he loved her too. She found out later he saw the dead woman in her. Then somehow the dead woman came back to life as one of the living dead. The hanyou tossed her to the side for the undead woman. It made her heart shatter." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"When Youko met her five hundred years ago he did like her. He watched her and her group a lot. It's sad that she went through that pain."

Then Kurama walked past me to his room. I snorted. It wasn't sad, it was life. Life was full of pain. The heart break she experienced wouldn't most likely be the last. It was just the way things were. I walked off to our room and found Kagome asleep on her bed. I tossed my cloak onto the bed post and sat in the corner on my bed. I watched Kagome a moment before drifting off.

--

The month passed relatively quickly. Yusuke and Kuwabara trained with Genkai and Kurama and I trained alone but sparred often. I also helped Kuwabara with his sword skills at the request of the others but I barely tolerated it. Kage disappeared every day and did not return till late, well past dark. We rarely saw her even if we looked for her. I had seen her twice. I had noticed each time that a large wolf stood near her and looked silver in color. It would always look at me then vanish as if it had never been there. Then Kagome would shoot off. Genkai, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Yusuke still thought she was a boy. She also hadn't asked her five questions. I knew she was waiting till the perfect time to ask them. But as I said the month went by quickly. Finally it was the day to meet at the docks.


	2. FUCK YOU!

**HOW DARE YOU!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH TRASH ABOUT YUKI-CHAN!!!!!! LITSTEN AND LITSTEN GOOD!!!! YOU BETTER HOPE TO EVERY FUCKING GOD YOU KNOW THAT I DO NOT KNOW YOU NAYCHAN444 BECAUSE IF I DO I AM GOING TO GO STRAIGHT UP GANTSA ON YOUR ASS YOU LOWDOWN, COCKSUCKING, MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE SKANK!!!!!!!**

**YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!!! AND I BET YOU ARE NOTHING BUT SOME CLASSLESS, STD RIDDLED, WHORE, WHO HATES THE FACT THAT SOMEONE IS BETTER THEN YOU ARE AND EVER WILL BE!!!!!**

**AND ABOUT THE OVEN, BET YOU TRIED IT YOURSELF AND THAT'S HOW YOU KNOW IT DOESN'T WORK!!!!! AND HEARS A LITTLE TIP FOR YOU!!!!!! CUT YOU THIGHS!!!! IT'S EASIER TO HIDE THE SCARS!!!**

**As for the other's who has stood loyally by yuki's side, I am working on the next chap for project perfection at this moment. And thank you for knowing that yuki actually has talent unlike some insecure 2 dollar whore that thinks she's all that!!!! **


	3. i so sorry

I am so sorry!!!!! I know I promised to update soon but I simply don't have enough time with test and projects coming up. I just started typing up the next chapter and I will post it when I get the money to by a flash drive. Since my mom I sharing my lap top till she gets her own computer I don't want her snooping around and reading my stories since, well I'm starting to right some fics that have lemons and I don't want her to read it. so every time I update I delete the file. Meaning if I want to do something else with it I have to type it up all over again, and I need a flash drive that holds a lot of memory because I have a lot of file to put on. So I will finish typing the chap when I get a flash drive and can safely do my stories without my mom finding out.


	4. I don't give a fuck bitch

**I don't give a fuck what you have to say about my fics Desert Tree, you say Sesshomaru would never take kagome as his sister!!! Well guess what!!!!! This is called FAN ****FICTION**** for a damn reason!!!!! I don't give a flying shit what you got to say!!!! If I want to write Sesshomaru tap dancing in a frilly pink Toto singing 'hit me baby one more time' I will do it mother fucker!!!! Oh and for those wondering what Desert Tree said here is the review.**

_Unfortunately, we couldn't even get past the first large chunk of text. Seriously, this is strange and gross. "Waht" were you thinking? Do you want the world to suffer "to"? First, Sesshoumaru wouldn't make Kagome his sister or let any of his people teach her how to use weapons. The drinking blood thing is just disgusting and weird, though we suppose it's as good a way as any to give Kagome UBER-POWERS that she didn't have before. We can't have her, I dunno, be herself or anything._

The premise is pretty much wrong, too, since we're sure you're going to take Hiei and Kurama totally out of character to pull it off. Good luck with that.

**And here's a tip…… SPELL CHECK BITCH!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 2

We set our bags down. We were just outside Genkai's house. Botan stood in front of us with Yukina, Shizuru Kuwabara's sister, Atsuko Yusuke's mom, and Keiko. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Kagome, Kurama, and I all stood outside the door. Botan opened her portal and we all filed in. We appeared near the docks. Keiko, Yukina, Atsuko, Botan, and Shizuru all headed for the boat reserved for viewers. The rest of us headed for our boat. Genkai was allowed to come because she was our coach. As we reached it we stopped. Kagome had stopped.

"I have someone coming with me."

We all blinked.

"Who?" Genkai asked.

"He's like a pet. Do you mind?" Kagome asked.

"As long as he's trained, Kage." Yusuke said.

Kagome nodded. She set her bags down and brought up two fingers to her lips. She let out a long clear whistle. It was a really loud, clear, almost unreal sound. Almost everyone looked at us. Suddenly I saw a sparkle of dust floating on the wind. It swooped down to us and suddenly a wolf materialized. It was unreal silver. It came up past Kagome's waist and had cloudy grey eyes. It had large pearly fangs and looked quite scary.

"This is Kilo. He is a special wolf demon many call illusionary wolves." I said.

Kurama looked at him closely. I did the same.

"I haven't seen one of these in hundreds of years." Kurama said.

'Of course you haven't we aren't that easy to see if we do not wish to be seen.' A voice echoed in all our heads.

"Who said that!?" Yusuke asked whipping around.

'Me, moron.' Kilo sniffed. 'I am talking to you telepathically.'

"Wow." Yusuke said.

The wolf gave him a lop-sided grin.

"Can we go now?" Kuwabara asked.

We all nodded and walked up to the boat. The captain directed us to rooms and we all walked to them, dropping our bags. Then we returned to the deck. By now we had already set off, ploughing through the water. There were three other boats around us. Two contained other participating teams and one contained viewers. Suddenly the captain stepped back up to a microphone. He ginned darkly down at us and the other nine teams.

"You all must fight now. Only two teams may continue from here. This same test is going on in the other boats too. Even in the viewer's boat. I hope you all said good bye to your friends. We have some demons wiping out the weak humans and weak demons."

He laughed. Some of the other teams mumbled. We all felt our anger flare.

"You bastard!" Yusuke yelled.

He ran to the railing and looked out. We could all see some hawk and eagle demons darting around with blood on their claws. We heard some screaming to. Kagome growled.

"Kilo! Go help them!" She yelled.

The wolf growled and vanished. A second later we heard an eerie a howl from the viewer's boat. A minute later Kilo reappeared; he had blood dripping from his muzzle but seemed amused.

'They sent weak demons to kill them. Everyone is fine. Atsuko, Shizuru, and Keiko pretty much wiped the demons, sent to kill them, by themselves. I did the merciful thing and killed the survivors.'

This made Kuwabara and Yusuke burst into laughter.

"So they are okay?" Kurama asked.

He nodded.

'I took care of the rest of the demons and left them.' Kilo said grinned.

We all nodded. Then we saw that captain grinning. We spun in time to see eight of the nine teams jumping at us. I pulled my sword free in a flash, Kuwabara made his sword, Kurama made his whip, and Yusuke got powered up. Kilo growled and lunged at another wolf demon and Kagome calmly pulled her sword free. It all happened in an instant. Then the eight teams were on us. All I saw was blood and my sword as I cut through the demons. When no more came at me I looked around.

Yusuke was panting and surrounded by bodies. Kurama turned his whip back into a rose and tucked it in his hair he was also surrounded by bodies. Kuwabara was also panting and had the least amount of bodies by him. We were all drenched in blood. Genkai stood still at the railing just watching us. I looked to Kagome. She stood by her wolf and slid her sword back in the sheath. No demon had made it five feet in front of her. She stood in a clearing and didn't have a drop of blood on her. But she had the most bodies around her. I wished I had seen the move she had used to kill the demons. We starred at her a moment. Then we turned to the last team who sat on the railing grinning.

"It seems team Urameshi and team Karai advance." The captain growled.

We all looked at the team and Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned as they recognized everyone. We walked up to them quickly.

"Hey Chu!" Yusuke yelled clasping hands with the demon who had a beer in hand and a Mohawk.

"I'll beat you in the tournament this time." The man growled.

"Hey guys!" The kid Rinko said.

Then he saw Kilo. He gasped and jumped over to the wolf landing on its back. Kilo snorted softly and let the boy pet him.

"Rinko you shouldn't pet stranger's pets." Toya the ice master said.

"So you guys teamed up?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, we all wanted to join the tournament but members of each of our teams last year died." Chu said.

"So who's your captain?" Yusuke asked.

"Jin." Toya said.

"Who is your fifth member?" Kurama asked.

"Jin's mate." Chu said.

"He got a mate!?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, she is nice but she can be violent." Rinko laughed.

"She's a wind master like him." Toya said.

They all nodded.

"So who are you?" Chu asked circling Kagome.

"Kage; he's our last member." Yusuke said.

"You're the one who killed the most demons." Chu said.

Kagome nodded.

"How did you do it? We watched the whole time but all we saw was you almost get dog piled by the demons, then suddenly they were thrown back dead and bloody." Toya said.

"I can't tell all my secrets." Kagome purred.

They all nodded slowly. Kagome pulled a water bottle from her bag under her cloak and slid the bottom half of her mask up while she took some, while we turned back to the others.

"So where is Jin?"

"Right here!" Someone called.

He was walking up with a demoness beside him. The demoness had red eyes, black hair in a bun, and she had feathers in her hair. She had a kimono on and held a fan in her hand. She looked smug almost.

"Hey Jin, Kagura." Toya said.

Kagome who had currently been facing me and drinking water spit out all her water, drenching me. Everyone turned to us. They all grinned. I scowled and wiped the water from my face while Kagome spun to Jin and his mate. She looked at the two. Then she slowly put her water bottle away and pulled her mask all the way down while looking at Kagura. Then she slowly walked up to Kagura. She stopped in front of the woman and they stood starring into one another's eyes.

"Hello Kagura how is Kanna?"

"Kanna is fine." The demoness answered slowly.

Then she squinted. Kagome made sure no one could see and popped her mask off. Kagura gaped. Yusuke then leapt to Kagura's side to see Kagome's face but she had the mask back on. Yusuke grumbled and walked back to us.

"Well Kagura nice to see you again, call me Kage."

Kagura grinned then snapped her fan open shielding her face.

"Nice to see you again…. Kage."

"It seems someone else likes your mate Jin!" Chu laughed.

Jin scowled and walked back to Kagura looping an arm around hers and glaring at Kagome. His glare said 'mine'.

"Don't worry Jin _he_ is just an old friend." Kagura smiled at the wind master.

Jin smiled at her and calmed. Kagome took a step back beside me and looked at me.

"Sorry about the water thing." She laughed.

"Nh."

"I see your vocabulary hasn't expanded." Chu said.

"Nh."

Chu grinned and returned to his beer as he and Yusuke started to talk of fights. When almost everyone was in conversation I saw Kagura walk from Jin to Kagome. They then strolled off together. I wondered what they were doing but didn't have enough curiosity to follow.

Kagome's POV:

Kagura and I walked to a secluded spot on the front of the boat and looked out over the rolling waves.

"So why the disguise Kagome?" Kagura asked.

I grinned and popped my mask off.

"Well the boy with dark hair talking to Chu is my cousin and he wouldn't let me fight if he found out who I was, and it would lead to a billion questions so I keep a mask on."

"Mh."

"So what have you been doing for the last five hundred years?" I asked.

"Well Kanna and I stayed with Sesshomaru. We worked under him. We thought he would be cold and ruthless kind of like Naraku but he isn't. He's actually quite nice." She said.

I grinned and nodded.

"Well we stayed with him and worked in the west. When the Makai was created we moved there. Sesshomaru beat the other lords and took the role of king. We stayed with him in his castle working for him till about twenty years ago. As far as I know Kanna is still with him. She found out how to look through the eyes of any demon using her mirror. She is Sesshomaru's most trusted and best spy. I left though and went to explore both the Makai and this world. I met Jin and Toya last year after the first tournament. Jin fell for me at first sight and I fell for him."

She sighed dreamily. I laughed.

"Well I came through the well a month and a week ago. I trained met the group I'm with now and we're on our way to the tournament."

"You know you're the heir to the Makai throne right?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I wish I could see the place." I sighed.

"It is okay. It's pretty much like the feudal era but different plants and it's even more dangerous."

I nodded.

"So tell me about the man you spit all the water at." Kagura grinned.

"Well that's Hiei. You know he's a lot like Sesshomaru. His vocabulary contains 'Nh' and 'pathetic human' and that's about it." I laughed.

"So are you two together?" She asked.

I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter.

"I doubt Hiei will ever love anyone. He is handsome but I'm not going to get a mate. At least I don't plan too." I said.

I sighed and leaned on the railing, looking out on the waves.

"If that has something to do with Inuyasha; then forget him. Not all men are like him." Kagura said also leaning on the railing.

"I know." I said.

"So, what about the fox? He's cute."

"Ah yes, Youko. Actually his name is Shuichi and he's a human. The Kitsune spirit in him is just there. He does have Youko's strength and I guess that Youko is in his mind. I like Youko. Shuichi is cute to but I don't like him as much."

"Well those are the only two cute guys near you. I doubt you would be caught dead with the baboon, and we just won't say anything about your cousin."

I snorted.

"Yeah."

"So do you plan on telling them who you are?" She asked.

"Actually Hiei and Kurama know who I am. Hiei snuck up on me in a spring and Kurama also caught me. Yusuke and Kuwabara are too stupid to find out soon and I don't know Genkai so even if she saw me I have no worries. You know I actually met Youko when I was in the past."

"Really? What happened?"

"He tried to steal my sword. I beat him up. Then he asked me to be his mate. He is still trying to get me to be his mate."

"Well he isn't too bad." Kagura grinned.

I nodded.

"So when are you and Jin going to have kids?"

She snapped her fan open and hid the small blush in her cheeks. I had never seen Kagura show so much emotion. In the past I had always seen her glaring, scowling, or pissed. Now that she was free she seemed happy, bubbly, and cheerful.

"Well I should get back to the others." I sighed.

"I'm going to stay here. The wind is nice here. Will you send Jin for me?"

I nodded as I started to walk off. I stopped when she called out. I popped my mask on as I waited for her to speak. She finally looked up at me and I saw deep emotion in her eyes.

"Thank you. For everything. Without you I would have been a prisoner to Naraku forever, I would never have had freedom or choices, and I would never have met Jin."

I smiled at her.

"I'm glad I could give those to you. I hope we see each other again soon."

Then I turned and walked off, my cape billowing off of me. When I reached the others they were still talking but they were looking around as if expecting to see Kagura and I walk up. When they saw me they watched me a moment. They returned to their conversations but Jin walked up to me. He scowled at me slightly.

"If you did anything to my mate I'll…"

"No need for threats." I interrupted. "Your mate is fine. She is waiting for you on the front of the boat. She says the wind feels nice there."

Then I walked past him. I saw him glance back at me, and then he hurried off towards the front of the boat. I walked back to Hiei and Genkai who stood together. They looked at me. Genkai watched me a moment as Hiei just glanced at me then looked over the ocean.

"Will you reveal your identity to us?" Genkai asked.

"Yes."

"When?"

"How about at the end of the first match."

Genkai nodded. I felt a wet nose push against my bare arm. I looked down at Kilo.

'Will they take it well? I know your cousin will freak.'

'I know but I wish to tell them who I am. And this mask is getting annoying. Besides by then it will be too late to stop me.'

Kilo nodded.

'Hey Hiei.' I called.

Hiei's head whipped up and he looked at me.

~I didn't know you could speak telepathically~ He said.

'I didn't feel like telling you earlier.'

~Nh~

'I just wanted to ask what the tournament rules were.'

~Nh~

Hiei started to tell me the rules and about the tournament telepathically while we stood looking at the ocean. When he was finished we just leaned against the railings. The others had wandered off and only Hiei and I remained. I loved the silence as I watched the crashing waves roll over one another. I wanted to reach down and hold them. The water seemed so beautiful and I felt as if it was trying to speak to me. I looked down at the waves as if they hypnotized me. I blinked as I could swear I heard a voice come from the water.

"Master."

I held my breath. The whisper had floated up from the water. I looked to Hiei. He didn't seem to have heard. I looked back at the water. Suddenly a wave coming for the boat grew and hit the side spraying up at me. I fell back on my but as the water drenched me. I looked to Hiei again. He wasn't wet. He didn't have a drop of water on him. It was as if the water hadn't tried to get him and it had just come for me. Suddenly I felt the water on me move. I cried out and scooted back.

"What is it?" Hiei asked looking at me.

"The water…." I started.

"Master. You are my master."

I whipped my head around at the voice.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

Hiei looked at me closely.

"Hear what?" He asked slowly.

"The voice." I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Only you can hear me master."

The voice was right in front of me. I jumped up.

"Uh I'll be back in a moment Hiei." I said running off.

When Hiei was out of sight I stopped and walked to the railing. I looked at the waves. Another shot from the ocean and sprayed over the deck. But instead of staying in pools it all grouped together and slithered to me like a snake. When it reached it snaked up my arm.

"You're speaking to me." I gasped.

I looked around before slipping my mask off so I could see the water snake thing better.

"Yes master. I am a spirit of the ocean."

"How can I hear you?" I asked.

"Your ability is to understand and control any water or water related animal." The water snake said.

"How? I should have the abilities of some land animal or something like the wolves." I said.

"No. You are related to land demons but water is your element. It is why your eyes turned blue and why your markings are blue. Even though your brother's family color is blue it is not the reason your markings are blue. No one can know what abilities they have till they tap their power. You tapped it by being near the water and liking it."

I nodded slowly.

"Now I will tell you of the water element. There are hundreds of different water and water related spirits. One such is me. I am the water spirit of waves. I am all the waves. I am the spirit who creates waves. The ocean spirit or the spirit who controls the entire ocean is like my mother. She is the water itself. We are her children. We help her do things like I help make waves. My brother helps by making currents and my sister helps by making the plants that grow in water. There are also those who look after all water life and keep water clean and fresh. Then there is mother, lake. She is sister to my mother. She is fresh water. She has children of her own. They are my cousins. Most demons can only control one of us. You are one of the rare cases too. You can control any of us you wish. You are so strong you may even control my mother the ocean and Mother Lake."

"So you are saying each water element and water related things are like spirits. They have a will of their own?" I asked.

The water seemed too nodded.

"We all obey Mother Ocean and she takes care of us, directs us, and makes sure we do nothing that disrupts the earth's balance."

"Oh. So I can control you?' she asked.

"Yes. You may call us when in need and you may control us. You need to have us near though. You will always be stronger near water. If you are to far away the other elements will stop us from getting to you. Like plants will drink us, and the earth will absorb us. But if you even have only a cup of water you can summon us."

"So no one else will hear you or understand if you talk to me?"

"They will hear nothing. They do not know we have spirits. To them we will seem like ordinary pools of water. Only those who have control of us will understand we have spirits and understand our language."

I sat in silence.

"That's amazing"

"Your friends are the same."

I blinked.

"The wind ones."

I gasped.

"You mean Jin and Kagura can speak to the spirits of the air and wind?" I asked.

"Yes and no. Air is one element and mother and wind is a child of the air element. Wind makes the air move and is like me. Your friends only have enough power to hear wind. They will never hear Mother Air or the birds who are creatures of the wind."

"You mean I can hear creatures of the water? Like fish and dolphins?" I asked.

"Yes master."

I sat there for a minute as the water snake, or the wave child wrapped around me and looked at me curiously.

"So how do I control you?"

"Well you can control the spirit like me where you have me right with you and use me to fight. I would stay with you and use my powers for you like this."

It looked over the ocean and waves sprung up and clashed together.

"Or I can go into you so we are one."

Suddenly the snake seemed to sink into my skin. Suddenly I got all knowledge of waves. I looked out over the ocean and flicked a finger. A wave flew up till it collapsed under its weight. The snake emerged from my skin and wrapped back around me.

"And you may use part of me."

The tail the snake broke off and sunk into me. I got knowledge of waves again. I made waves again but they weren't as strong as when she was in me.

"When we are one you will have more power. I will let you keep the part of me in you."

I nodded. Suddenly another pool of water jumped over the side of the boat. It took the shape of a fish and floated around me.

"I am the spirit of aquatic animals, or child aqua." It said. "I control all creatures of the water."

He nodded to the water and three dolphins surfaced.

"Master." They all said.

I blinked. They did back flips and vanished.

"Wow." I laughed.

"Master we will teach you of the water. We will help you learn your powers." The fish said.

"Thank you." I said.

They seemed to smile. I sat there on the secluded part of the deck for five hours as the two water spirits taught me how to control them with out them being near or having them in me. By the time the sun started to set I knew how to control both of them and half of the other water spirits. I had met others to, like the spirit of water plants. There were actually more then one. I met one though named child coral and it made all the coral in the sea grow. It appeared to me as the form of a crab. I liked it. Finally as the sun started to sink the three spirits child coral, wave, and Aqua quieted and looked out over the water. A long dragon almost like a serpent poked its head from the water. It seemed to have a crown on its head.

"Hello. I am Mother Ocean. I am the mother of these children and the ruler of the sea. It has been centuries since one has showed up and has had enough power to be my master. I hope you will use my powers wisely." A feminine voice boomed.

I bowed my head.

"I will use your powers wisely."

"You seem intelligent and wise. Some have used my powers wrongly and have more then once almost destroyed the earth."

I nodded.

"I hope my children and I serve you well. Here is a piece of me. It will show to all other water spirits that you are our masters."

I nodded a blue glowy orb appeared in her talons. It slowly came to me were it sunk into my chest. I gasped as I felt knowledge and power enter me. No that is wrong. Power didn't enter me, my own power awakened deep in me. I gasped again. When I looked up the Mother Ocean, child Aqua, and child Coral were gone. Child wave was still wrapped around my arm.

"Do you wish me to stay with you master?" The snake asked.

"No. I need some time alone and you must have work to do. I hope to see you again."

"Of course master."

The water snake bowed its head and slithered to the edge of the boat. It slipped over the edge and immediately waves started getting bigger and stronger. I looked out of the ocean and breathed in the salt air. It was wonderful. I looked at the water. I wanted to practice with my water skills. I looked at the sun. I probably had about half an hour of light left. I looked into the water and twisted a finger. A small pillar of water shot up and spun like a tornado. It motioned it to spin in a large circle. The water tornado whipped off spinning in a circle. When it returned to me it sunk and vanished in the waves.

I looked around to make sure no one was looking and jumped over the railing. Before I even hit the water pillars of the water shot to meet me and act as steps. I stepped lightly on each pillar till I reached the water. I grinned as I touched down. The boat of course kept moving forwards leaving me behind. I smiled and took off running beside the boat. Every time my foot touched the top of the water ripple spread out leaving a trail almost. I looked around once then took a deep breath and dived under the water. I smiled as I swam beneath the surface. The water felt wonderful. I saw the three dolphins swimming below me. They laughed and shot up to me swimming around me and talking to me.

I grabbed on to the fin of one and slid on its back. It laughed and swam to the surface. It broke from the water and jumped through the air. I took another breath before we were once again under the water. I played with the dolphins always making sure the boat was close till the sun was gone and the light was out. I finally jumped back up to the deck and waved goodbye to the dolphins. Then I used my powers to take every drop of water from me and let it fall back to the ocean. I yawned once and set off to find my room. When I found it I stepped in and looked around. It wasn't the largest room but I didn't care. I threw barriers around the room to keep unwanted guests out and then fell into bed. I flicked the lamp off and was soon dreaming.

--

"Master." A voice called.

I sat straight up in bed and looked for the water snake. I saw it peaking in through my window. I also saw that the sun had risen well past the horizon and wondered why I had not woken.

"What?" I asked.

"You have reached your destination. You are at the island and in a dock. A man talked to the captain of your boat. He bribed the captain. The captain has agreed to turn right around again. He wants you and your friends to miss the tournament. And he is going to kill you when you are half way back. The man used some plant power and set a sleeping powder on everyone. Even you but your water power cancelled it out. You must hurry."

"Thank you wave!" I yelled.

I had already pulled my mask I had left off last night, back on. I grabbed my bag and shot out the door. I knocked on Hiei's door then burst in. I used my miko powers to heal Hiei of the sleeping powder. Hiei slowly sat up.

"We have to go now! We reached the place but someone used sleeping powers on us and is making the captain take us back home so we miss the tournament."

Hiei was up and running down the hall to the rooms of the others in a flash. I turned and ran to another room. I burst in and saw Jin and Kagura sleeping in a coma almost. I healed them and they sat straight up.

"What-" Jin started.

"We need to get off this ship now!"

They just nodded and jumped up. I took a deep breath and spread all my miko to the others. I felt them heal and suddenly all the doors were thrown open.

"The captain double crossed us. We have to get off now or we will miss our stop."

Everyone disappeared to reappear with their bags. We all ran back on deck to find Hiei holding the captain. His sword was pushed against his throat and the captain was grovelling. I saw the dock about fifty metres away. When I was sure everyone was on deck I looked at them.

"Some man bribed the captain to take us back. The captain was to make sure we didn't compete in the tournament by killing us and dumping us in the middle of the ocean. The man who bribed him had a special sleeping powder he used on us."

Everyone growled. The captain stopped grovelling and just stayed silent. The boat was slowly moving from the dock farther.

"Take us back." Hiei said to the captain.

The captain shook his head and pointed to a broken wheel and commands. Everyone growled again.

"How can we get back?" Yusuke asked.

"I can get us back." Kagura said.

She stepped forwards pulling a feather from her hair. She shot into the sky on her feather. She fell behind the boat and snapped her fan open.

"Hold on she's going to make a pretty big blast of air." I said.

Kagura swept her fan up and a blast of air hit the boat. It pushed it back toward the dock. I used my power to make sure no big waves were made. The boat soon came close enough to the dock that everyone could drop off. Then I grinned at the captain who paled. I used my water powers to make a water spear and pierce the bottom of his boat. He could hear the water start to fill it. He gaped and I jumped from the boat. Then I made sure the water pushed the boat a good distance from the dock. I used my powers and called two sharks that were near by. They circled the boat as it sunk because I had told them an unfortunate captain was stuck on board.

"Well Kage we owe you for waking us." Chu said.

"Mmh." I said.

"So how did you wake us if we had sleeping power thrown on us?" Toya asked.

"I have healing abilities." I said.

"Well that's handy." Kagura snorted.

I knew she knew I meant my miko powers.

"Well that was close." Yusuke sighed.

"You can bet others will try to sabotage our matches too." Kurama said.

Everyone nodded. Then we saw Atsuko, Shizuru, Yukina, and Keiko waving and jogging to us.

"Hey guys. We wondered what was taking so long for you guys to get off the boat when it started to pull away. We tried to call you but some demons held us back." Keiko said.

"Yeah well Kage saved our asses." Kuwabara said.

They all nodded and smiled at me.

"Come on I want some breakfast." Rinko said.

We all grinned and started to walk down the trail towards the hotel we would stay at. As we reached it we saw other demons wandering around. I noticed that none stepped foot in the dark forest on the right. They all seemed scared of it. I looked at it again. It was different from the other trees and forests I had seen. It was old and had large dark trees. And you could only see in about three feet before trees blocked your view. As we walked into the hotel Yusuke and Jin walked up to the reception counter. A man looked up at them.

"Team names." He demanded.

"Karai." Jin said.

"Urameshi." Yusuke said.

The man squinted at the two before sliding keys to them.

"Please try not to bother the other guests while staying and do not enter the dark forest."

"Why?" Chu asked.

The man smirked at him.

"Demons and creatures lurk in there and it is always dark. No light penetrates the shadows. Everyone who goes in there either is never seen again or they come out half dead and completely insane."

Everyone looked at the man a moment. Then we walked off to the stairs. As soon as we found our room we stepped in. Keiko, Atsuko, Yukina, and Shizuru all had a room next to ours. Genkai, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kilo, and I stepped in and looked around. There was a living room with a kitchen at the end. The living room held a coffee table, two couches, and a TV. The kitchen had a stove, fridge, sink, and counter. We saw three doors too. We opened them to see bedrooms with connecting bathrooms.

"Yusuke and Hiei will share, Kuwabara and I will share, and Kurama and Kage will share." Genkai said leaving no room for argument.

Everyone sighed and agreed. Kurama and I walked in and looked at the one bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor." He said.

He seemed to be talking to someone else as he said this to me.

"Youko wants to share the bed doesn't he?" I asked.

He winced and sighed.

"It's fine with me. Besides if you sleep on the floor you won't sleep as well and you need to be at your best for the matches." I said.

Kurama sighed and nodded. I saw a dresser and walked out. I stuffed all my clothes in the bottom half and threw my bag under the bed. I threw a miko barrier over my half of the dresser so no one but me could open them. Then I walked out leaving Kurama to unpack his bags. I walked to the kitchen and found the fridge and cupboards packed with food. I smiled and pulled out some food. I made myself a sandwich and sat on the couch eating. Hiei and Yusuke came out of their room a minute later. Yusuke also grabbed some food but Hiei just sat down. Kuwabara was the next person out. He ran to the kitchen and started to argue with Yusuke about sandwiches. Genkai and Kurama walked out at the same time and looked everyone over before sitting. As soon as I polished the sandwich off I stood and stretched then I left the room. I shut the door behind me and walked down the hall. I walked to the lobby and looked around. I saw the manager and walked up to him.

"Where can I get a sheet of the tournament matches?" I asked.

He just stuck his hand under the desk and slid a sheet to me. I took it and walked back to the stairs. I walked up and into the hall. I started to read the sheet as I walked. Suddenly some one collided with me. I fell to my butt and looked up. A Kitsune with auburn hair in a blue ribbon, green eyes, and a blue and yellow outfit sat up too. He had also fallen. He had small slaws and fangs and fox feet. He was at least as tall as me and looked to be twenty.

"Sorry wasn't watching where I was going." He apologized as he stood.

I also stood but in silence as I looked him. I grinned behind my mask. Then he seemed to remember what he was doing.

"Have you seen a woman with black hair and blue eyes? She would look a bit like you but she's a woman. She should also have black wolf ears and a tail."

"No I haven't Shippo."

"Oh okay."

He jogged past me and I walked to our door. I opened it up and stepped in as he called out.

"Hey wait! How did you know my name?" He asked.

I didn't say as I shut our door. Everyone looked up at me as I walked in.

"Tomorrow is our first match. It starts at ten o'clock exactly. We face a team called Rashid."

They nodded and I walled to the kitchen. I grabbed a knife and stuck it in the top of the matches' sheet I had gotten. I threw it to the wall where the knife pinned the paper. Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked in surprise. I just ignored them as I turned back to the door.

"I will be back later." I said as I walked from the room.

As soon as I did I headed for the stairs again. I walked to the lobby then outside. I made sure no one was looking and walked into the dark forest we had been warned about. I was naturally curious and wanted to explore it. As I entered my sight of the hotel was blocked off. I waited till I was deeper before I focused my miko powers to my hand. They turned to a pink glowing orb that cast light. It illuminated everything five feet on every side. I saw bats, bugs, and other night animals disappear back into the shadows. I walked for five minutes in the eerie silence. Suddenly I heard snarling. I spun to see three large black wolves that had glowing gold eyes. They snarled as they advanced on me. I snarled back. They slowly stopped snarling and stopped advancing. They tilted their heads at me.

"Pack sister?" They asked in wolf tongue.

"Yes pack brother."

"You speak our tongue, are you smell like a pack leader." The largest said in wolf.

"Yes. I am brother to pack leader, I am a black wolf youkai."

They looked at me and seemed to grin.

"You are one of us. We will help you when you need us and our kind will leave you be as you travel." The second largest said.

"Do you know what is in this forest?" I asked looking around.

"There are packs of us wolves and there are large panthers, then there are rabbits and other game, other then that nothing but bugs and bats." One sighed.

"Then why do many come out mad?" I asked.

They all seemed to grin.

"No light works in here except spiritual power, even fire goes out. Sometimes when we are not hungry but bored we play with those who enter. We chase them, make them mad with fear, and then push them out." The leader said.

"It is quite amusing to watch." The second chuckled.

I nodded.

"Do you know where the forest ends and the ocean starts pack brothers?" I asked.

"We will lead you to the large water." They said.

I nodded and they trotted to the dark. I trotted after them making sure they always stayed in sight. I saw a large panther a couple of times but it wouldn't attack three wolves its size and a strong demon. After ten minutes of jogging we emerged from the trees on a small rocky beach. The wolves stood in the shadows of the trees and watched me. I looked at the ocean a moment.

"Thank you brothers. I will be fighting later. Will you help if I need you?"

"Yes sister."

"Thank you. I know the way back. Oh and if you meet these people please don't harm them, they are my friends."

I used my power to burn the picture of Atsuko, Shizuru, Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Genkai in their minds. They nodded and trotted back to the trees. I let my miko powers go and hoped down the rocks to the ocean. Then I pulled my cape, mask, and shoes off. I took the wrap of cloth from my hair and put it in a braid and pulled my t-shirt off. Now all I had on was a black sports bra and my pants. I set my stuff neatly on a rock then sprinted for the water. As I reached it I dived in. I swam Farther and deeper into the sea.

Once I was a good distance I breathed in a deep breath and dove. I kicked and used my powers to help me get to the sea floor. As I got closer colors erupted around me. I almost gasped at the sight. Reefs of colored coral were everywhere along different water plants of different colors. Brightly colored fish swam in groups and the occasional large lone fish swam disrupting the schools of the other fish. I swam in spot a moment. As a demon I could stand higher pressures and hold my breath longer so I could stay here for a while. I finally kicked farther down and looked at all the wonders. I grabbed some really nice empty shells and lovely rocks.

When I ran out of breath I shot to the surface. I swam back to the shore and grabbed my cape. I rolled it up sort of like a bag and tied it to my back like a pack sack. Then I slipped my shells and such in. I left my stuff again and went even farther then before. This time when I got to the bottom it was dark. I used my miko powers and the water lit up. I collected more shells and rocks as I explored the reefs, rocks, sands, and everything else. I even talked with the fish a bit. Well they talked and I listened. They were very curious about me, the master of water. They chattered on and pointed to all the hidden treasures for me. When I finally filled my bag I thanked them and returned to shore. I left my cape/bag and walked out to the water again.

This time though instead of swimming I made some of the water turn a bit solid like a surf board. I stood on and water straps held me on. I used my power over the waves and got some to rise. I then spent the next hour surfing. I had a lot of fun. When I finally got a bit tired of surfing I made my way back to shore. This time I picked a big rock and laid down on it. I stayed there in the sun while I dried off. I dozed once and woke to find that it was about dinner.

I didn't feel like heading back right away so I left my stuff and strolled down the rock beach. The beach wasn't large at all and when the tide was in it went right to the tree line. I doubted that many had ever come here. No boat could pull up with all the rocks and that left coming through the trees or flying and not many would fly over the forest to come to a tiny beach. I smiled as I strolled along. I picked up interesting rocks and found crabs. I felt like I was six again and we were at the beach my mom had taken us too.

I finally walked back to my clothes. I pulled my clothes back on and carried my cape/ bag. I slipped my mask on and headed back for the trees. As I walked through the trees I noticed wolves were always near, like guards. When I finally reached the edge I peered out. When no one was looking I slipped out and walked to the hotel. I slipped in the doors and up the stairs. When I reached our room I walked in. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Kurama and Hiei all sat on the couches watching TV, reading, or talking. It was nine o'clock. I looked out the window to see a setting sun. I wondered how I had missed how low the sun was.

"Where were you?" Yusuke asked.

"Beach." I said.

"All day?" Kurama asked.

"Yes."

'That isn't possible. I went to the beach a couple times and you weren't there." Yusuke said.

"There is more then one beach." I said.

"There's only one people can reach. The others are on the other side of the trees." Kurama said.

"He couldn't have gone through the trees. Three demons tried today and one emerged an hour later wounded gravely and jabbering nonsense the other two were just bones that were thrown from the trees." Kuwabara said.

He shivered and Yusuke nodded.

"Well I made it through the forest just fine." I retorted.

They all looked at me.

"You went through the forest?' Yusuke asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Prove it." He said.

"Well you said you didn't see me on this beach but I got these."

I walked to the coffee table and unrolled my cloak. It revealed large shells, rocks, coral, and such. There was huge variety. Yusuke and Kuwabara gaped a moment.

"How did you get so many nice ones?" Yusuke asked examining them. "I tried to find nice shells but there were none."

"I dived and found them on the beach."

"What was in the forest?" Hiei asked suddenly.

"Well there were some huge rabid wolves, and snarling vicious panther demons and some other monsters." I grinned.

They couldn't see my grin but heard it in my words. They watched me a minute. I saw Kurama eyeing my shells mostly the prettiest rocks and shells. I picked up my favourite ones and held them.

"You can have any you want." I said to all them.

They blinked. Kurama slowly picked up a shiny rock. He looked it over and smiled. Yusuke picked out a large shell saying something about showing Keiko before he left the room. Kuwabara picked up a light blue and pink shell and followed Yusuke saying something about Yukina. Hiei just rolled his eyes and leaned back into the couch. Genkai looked everything over. Then she looked back at me. Kurama had sat next to the cape of stuff and was examining everything. I thought that Youko was about half in control now.

"So you will show us who you are tomorrow?" Genkai asked.

She wouldn't admit it but she was curious. I sat on the couch. I grinned and popped my mask off. Genkai blinked and opened her mouth. Nothing came out for a minute.

"You're a woman?" She asked.

I grinned.

"Yes I am Genkai." I said.

I had stopped deepening my voice and it came out regular. She looked at the other two who didn't seem interested in me.

"They already knew." She said.

"Unfortunately they walked in on me bathing."

Genkai snorted and the other two shrugged. Kurama continued to look at the shells and such and Hiei just looked at the wall as if in thought. As soon as I heard the doorknob turning I pulled my mask back on. Yukina, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all walked in.

"The others are drunk." Keiko said.

We all snorted. Yukina's eyes lit up at the stuff on the coffee table. She sat across from Kurama and also examined everything.

"Yusuke said you found all this Kage." Keiko said.

I nodded.

"They're all wonderful." Yukina smiled.

I nodded and walked to my room. I grabbed a book I was reading and then returned to the living room. After a bout an hour everyone else headed to their rooms. I picked up all my shells that the others hadn't taken and stuffed them in my drawer. I quickly changed to some pyjamas and slid under the covers setting my mask on the small night stand. Kurama came in a minute later. He just pulled his shirt on but left his pants on. He slowly slipped under the covers, keeping near the edge of the bed. I flicked my fingers and a barrier sprang around the door. It would instantly wake me if anyone entered or left. I yawned and sighed before I drifted off.

--

I woke at eight when the alarm on the clock beeped. Kurama also sat straight up looking around. I hit the stupid alarm clock smashing it. I had forgotten I had set it. I yawned and jumped up. I grabbed my clothes and jumped into the bathroom before Kurama. I had a quick shower and got dressed in some reasonably tight pants and a reasonably tight shirt, they were all black. Then I pulled my mask and cape on. I walked back out and Kurama slipped into the bathroom. I walked to my dresser and pulled out the blue box with my shrunken weapons. I grabbed my sword, Kohaku's old weapon, and a couple of my knives. I enlarged my sword and the knives and slid them into the belt at my waits but kept Kohaku's weapon small and put it in my pocket. I slid from the room and looked around. Genkai was sitting on a couch with Hiei and Kuwabara who looked bored. Yusuke walked from his room the same time as me and we both walked to the kitchen. I grabbed some cereal and lifted my mask enough to eat. Yusuke watched me the whole time.

"When will you show us under the mask?" he asked.

"How about this; I promised to show you guys my face after the first match but if we win I'll show you who I am, and I'll tell you my name, age, and type of demon."

Yusuke grinned.

"We'll win that match." He said.

I grinned back and finished my cereal as Kurama walked from his room. Once everyone was ready we walked out the door. It was still half an hour till our match but we wanted to be there earlier. As we walked out of the hotel Kilo appeared beside me.

"Where were you?" I asked.

'Exploring the island.' He said panting.

I nodded. Then I grabbed a canteen I had grabbed before we left.

"Will you fill this with ocean water for me?" I asked.

He nodded and grabbed the flask in his teeth. He disappeared and we kept walking. Half a minute later Kilo returned. He held the flask carefully so no water fell.

"Thanks." I said.

He nodded. I screwed the lid back on and carried the flask. I saw the others glance at it but I ignored them and they ignored me after a minute. When we reached the stadium I smiled. There were tall bleachers in the center of the stadium was a large circular arena. There were benches for the teams and a first aid tent ready. There were six separate stands of bleachers and between them were large halls to get out of the stadium. I could see right down them with my demon sight. I saw at the end of one hall the dark forest.

I saw golden eyes watching me too. I smiled and stood with my team. Most of the stadium was already full. I saw our group of viewers waving and watching us. We waved back and sat on the benches waiting. Our opponents, team Rashid, were also already here. They sat on their bench watching us. I analyzed them all. I could see that they were all demons. They all seemed to be tiger and cheetah demons which meant they were fast, had powerful jaws, and sharp claws. I also saw that they all wore knives and daggers. They all had cat ears and a tail. They also had gold eyes, claws, fangs, and patches of cheetah or tiger prints on their faces. They seemed serious, not taunting or smug, just serious. When the referee finally stepped up and the stadium was full we stood.

"Welcome to the 2nd Dark Tournament. We hope you enjoy it." The referee said.

She was a cat youkai with gold ears and blonde hair. She wore a tight outfit and seemed excited. The crowd cheered as she said this.

"Our first match is Team Rashid vs. Team Urameshi. First contestants step forwards."

I noticed that when she announced our team almost everyone booed. I snorted softly. Kuwabara jumped into the ring along with one of the tiger demons. We had done rock paper scissors earlier and Kuwabara had won. It would go Kuwabara, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, me. The referee yelled 'begin' and the two lunged at one another. Before the tiger even attacked I knew he would win. I could tell he was a hand to hand combat master. The match lasted two minutes before the tiger had knocked Kuwabara out.

Yusuke sighed and dragged him from the ring. Kurama stepped up as a cheetah demon stepped up. Kurama used his whip while the cheetah used a knife. The match was also over in minutes. Kurama had won. He hadn't killed his opponent though. His opponent had battled honourably and they hadn't killed Kuwabara so he had spared the cheetah. Yusuke jumped to the ring cracking his knuckles. The second Cheetah jumped up. The battle lasted longer. Yusuke was stronger but the cheetah was so fast Yusuke couldn't land a good hit. He had finally hit him and sent the cheetah into the wall though.

I yawned as Hiei jumped up. The last cheetah jumped up meaning the last tiger was mine. Hiei and the cheetah didn't even battle a whole minute before the cheetah was down. I grinned as I jumped to the ring. The last guy was the strongest. I could feel it. He was the leader and could probably beat his four team-mates at the same time. He looked at me as he got in position. I also got in position. When the referee signalled the start the tiger and I stood analyzing one another. Suddenly he lunged at me. I easily skipped back avoiding his blow. I knew he wasn't using all his power.

"Come on, fight me for real." I said.

He nodded and lunged with all his speed. I narrowly avoided a hand in my gut. I then dived in my claws slashing up. I nicked his chin slightly. He sniffed and kicked. I met him blow for blow for about ten minutes. He dodged my blows or countered him as I did the same to him. Suddenly I saw his claws glow a light green.

"Whoa, what's that?" Kuwabara asked.

He had revived a while ago.

"Poison claws." Kurama said.

Yusuke and Kuwabara gulped as the crowd cheered the tiger on. He lunged in and swiped. His poison wasn't as strong as Sesshomaru's or even mine but it was a bit different. I bet that what ever it touched it would eat away at. I dodged again as he aimed for my face. I let poison glow on my own claws. I swiped at the tiger whose eyes widened slightly and dodged. He jumped in and I stepped back.

Suddenly I felt a small rock hit my back. It wasn't large but enough to throw me a bit off balance. I knew someone who didn't want me to win had thrown it. I still dodged the claws but they swiped the front of my cloak and my mask. I heard, smelled, and saw the poison start to eat away at them quickly. I ripped the cape and mask off and threw them to the dirt. I watched a second. The poison devoured the things I had worn in half a minute. I looked at my team to see Yusuke gaping at me. I sighed. I had taken off my illusion this morning and he could plainly see my ears and tail. The tiger also appeared a bit startled.

"And the last fighter on Team Urameshi has been revealed as a young wolf demoness!" The referee yelled.

"KAGOME?!" Yusuke finally yelled.

I sighed. The tiger seemed to see we had a slight interference and stepped back a bit.

"STOP THE MATCH!" Yusuke yelled.

"No." I told the referee.

"He is the captain-" The referee started.

"If you stop this match I will take that microphone and shove it down your throat!" I hissed.

She gulped and stepped back.

"Uh…" She started.

"Let the match continue." Someone said.

I looked to the side and saw Inuyasha. I gasped slightly and was tempted to lunge at him.

"WHAT?! NO! MY COUSIN WILL NOT FIGHT IN THIS MATCH!" Yusuke said.

"And it seems Kage the last member is also Yusuke Urameshi's cousin! And the match will continue!" The referee said.

Kurama's POV:

Yusuke started forwards as Kagome turned back to the tiger who nodded. Then the tiger lunged. Yusuke went to yell but the hanyou with silver hair, white ears, and gold eyes stepped in front of him and growled.

"She will fight! It is her choice!" He growled.

"She is my cousin and I will not let her fight!" Yusuke roared.

"She is more then capable of fighting." The hanyou said.

Yusuke growled. Suddenly the crowd gasped. We all looked up to see the tiger demon lying on the ground out cold and Kagome striding to us. She hoped from the ring as the referee announced us as the winners. We all stood in silence as the crowd disappeared. Then suddenly Kagome squealed and lunged at the Hanyou. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him close. Youko started to growl because he didn't like this man so close to his 'future mate'.

"Inuyasha! How are you? I missed you! I wondered where you were. And I wondered why you hadn't contacted me!" She said in one breathe.

"You know him-" Hiei started.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE KAGOME!?" Yusuke yelled.

"I am competing." Kagome said as if it was obvious.

"NO…" Yusuke started.

"I AM THE LAST MEMBER OF YOUR TEAM AND I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF FIGHTING NOW DON'T YELL AT ME YUSUKE!" Kagome yelled.

We all took a step back at the tone she used. The hanyou also swallowed and slipped from her grasp taking a step back.

"Fine." Yusuke spat.

"Well you gave that up quickly." Genkai said.

"There isn't anything I can do when she's like this." He growled.

"I agree with the boy. Well now that's out of the way, let's go see the others." Inuyasha said.

"The others?" Kuwabara asked.

Inuyasha sighed and started to walk. Kagome skipped beside him hanging off his arm. This made Youko bristle and growl as we followed the two to the hotel. I noticed that Kilo who followed stayed behind them like an obedient servant. We walked into the hotel and headed for the stairs. We walked past our floor to the top one. We walked into the hall and headed for a door. We opened it and stepped in. Inside was a room resembling ours but way larger. At a couch sat a Kitsune with a brown wolf youkai across from him.

They were playing cards. Beside the Kitsune sat an albino teen. On another couch sat a woman with black hair and black ears, she was a hanyou too. Then there was an imp with a staff watching everyone. Finally a tall silver haired demon with gold eyes and magenta markings was sitting in a chair. They all looked up and froze. They gaped at Kagome who still hung onto Inuyasha's arm. Suddenly Kagome sniffed and ran at the tall silver haired inu. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. The demon looked startled then wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome-" He started.

"Brother." Kagome sniffed making us gap.

"Wait a minute! How is she your sister? If she's your sister that would make you my cousin and I have never met you." Yusuke said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"There is such thing as adoption." The Kitsune said.

Yusuke made an 'o' with his mouth. Kagome still hugged the tall inu. Suddenly she wasn't with him. She had tackled the Kitsune. Youko was glaring, cursing, and pouting at the same time.

"Shippo." She sobbed.

"How are you mother?" the Kitsune asked.

We gaped again.

"How-" Kuwabara started.

"Adoption." Inuyasha said.

Then Kagome was off the Kitsune and hugging the wolf.

"Hey sis." He laughed hugging her back.

"So the tall inu is your brother, and he and Inuyasha are brothers, and you are the wolf's sister, and the Kitsune's mother. How do the two women fit into the picture?" Genkai asked.

"Kanna is my mate." The Kitsune said hugging her close and casting us a look that said 'no touching'.

"And Kikyo is my mate." Inuyasha said sending us the same look.

"Kikyo you're a half demon." Kagome laughed.

"It happened after we mated." Kikyo said calmly.

"So Kikyo is my sister-in-law, and Kanna is my daughter-in-law. Who would have seen that coming?" Kagome asked.

Everyone grinned.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"I am Kikyo's incarnation and Kanna used to be my enemy." Kagome said.

I looked back at Kikyo. She seemed very similar to Kagome.

"So who are you?" The wolf asked.

"Don't be rude Kouga." Kagome said.

"I'm Yusuke, Kagome's cousin." Yusuke said.

"This idiot is related to you?" Inuyasha asked as if double checking.

"Yes, and he's no more an idiot then you." Kagome retorted.

"So he's a huge idiot." The wolf concluded.

"Right." Kagome said.

"HEY!" Inuyasha and Yusuke yelled.

"I'm Kuwabara the great!" Kuwabara said grinning like an idiot.

"He's more of an idiot then Inuyasha and Yusuke combined." Kagome said under her breath.

Kuwabara glared at her.

"I'm Genkai, I'm their coach." Genkai said.

"And you can put up with them?" Shippo asked.

She looked us all over.

"Barely." She said.

We scowled at her.

"And I'm Kurama." I said.

"Ah I know you. You are the notorious thief." The inu said.

I winced slightly and nodded. Then they looked at Hiei who looked back.

"And this is Hiei." Yusuke finally said.

"Nh." Hiei said.

"That's the only word he knows." Kagome giggled.

Hiei scowled at her.

"Yeah say something else boy." Kuwabara said treating him like a dog.

Kuwabara was knocked to the ground before anyone could blink.

"Humans." Hiei said in an exasperated tone.

The imp savagely nodded in agreement.

"Hey Kanna you know Kagura is here right?" Kagome said suddenly.

Kanna looked up.

"I have not checked up on her in a while, so no I didn't know." Kanna said.

"You know she has a mate right?" She asked.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kouga yelled.

The women's and the inu's eyes widened.

"I didn't think she would ever get a mate." Inuyasha said.

"She mated with another wind master and they seem deeply in love." Kagome said with a flourish of her hands.

"So who are you guys?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm Inuyasha. I'm part silver inu demon."

"I'm Kikyo, I am part black inu. I used to be a priestess."

"I'm Kouga. I'm a wolf demon."

"I'm Shippo a Kitsune."

"I'm Kanna of the mirror."

"I'm Jaken."

Everyone looked at the tall inu when he didn't answer.

"I'm Sesshomaru."

-Bow you fool!- Youko yelled in my mind.

I did so at his tone. The others looked at me.

--Why?-- I asked.

-He's the king of the Makai!- Youko said.

My eyes widened.

"Your majesty." I said.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"Sesshomaru is king of the Makai." Inuyasha snorted.

"And Kouga is my army general, Inuyasha is the prince, Kikyo is in charge of the servants, Shippo and Kanna are the head of my information department and spy department, and Jaken is my vassal." Sesshomaru said.

"Wait if Kagome's your sister then…." Genkai started.

"Correct Kagome is the princess and heir of the Makai."

Now we all gaped at Kagome who shrugged.


End file.
